


Subject 301

by Melonbread96



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Inspired by silence of the lambs, M/M, Murder Mystery, Porn With Plot, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: Max is a rookie detective that desires to improve himself. A friend allows him access to an asylum. He's warned about Subject 301. The most dangerous killer in their faculty. Ignoring all the red flags he decides to make a visit.In the end he decides to use this person for his next case. A murderer should be the advantage he needs. If it doesn't get him killed during it.~~~This story was written 2014-2015. It was discontinued, and for a good reason. Please don't ask for updates, because it'll never happen.Sorry for the poor grammar.





	1. Interaction

Max entered a very old building. It is a place that holds the criminally insane. He recently became a detective and asked a friend for some help. Gassy wanted to learn about serial killers. No book he felt could bring him that knowledge. Sark is the warden of the prison. Even his good friend Chilled work there.

He was a little excited to be able to talk to a few. Max liked how to figure out how their mind works. What made them kill their first victim. From abusers to rapists he wanted to place them all behind bars. Max walked in and greeted his friend. Chilled led him through many doors.

Sark specifically warned him to stay away from subject three 'o one. He was probably their most dangerous killer. It made him want to see him even more. Max loved a challenge. This subject he would approach with caution but he definitely had to see him.

Chilled opened the door to the holding area. He told him he can explore and talk to any inmate. For safety purposes he wasn't aloud to go near or touch their cell. Max wasn't stupid but he nodded. Chilled left and he was left to his own devices. He talked to a few inmates and none of them were interesting. Even a man who killed his roommates came there.

His feet led him to the most dangerous criminals. Chilled told him the underground area is where they kept them. He open a small cell gate while walking into the dark area as he passed each cage. They all had bullet proof glass with small holes for breathing. Alot them tried to get his attention. Banging and yelling.

Max ended up walking for a long while without seeing a prison. He finally saw room 301. It was dark but he didn't see any life. He approached the glass closely but not enough for someone to hurt him. Then suddenly a figure jumped in front and slapping the glass. He jumped back and let out a surprised yelp.

The man was laughing at him. Apparently he thought it was funny to scare the hell out of him. Max glared at him as he tried to calm his breathing. The man was skinny and looked about his age. He didn't look dangerous at all. Max pulled out his notepad.

"So you are subject 301."

"I like to be called Nanners."

Max furrowed his brows but continued. He didn't understand why he was considered as a banana. Hopefully he could write some notes about him.

"But you may call me Adam."

"My name is Max. I want to ask some questions."

Adam looked uninterested in the idea. He then smiled suddenly.

"Only if you give me something."

Max suddenly felt cautious. Giving a killer ammunition wasn't really smart. He wanted to know more about him though. If it seemed it's too much he just would try to steer the conversation elsewhere. The murderer didn't have to know anything about him.

"What do you want?"

"Almonds! Ooo I want spicy flavored ones."

Nanners looked giddy as Max looked at him puzzled. He definitely thought he was strange. The man seemed to like to make him react. This man probably didn't get to see that many people. Max would use it against him. Adam was still smiling cheekily.

"I'll make you an offer."

"I'm listening."

"I'll visit you ever week."

"Make it twice a week."

"Fine. And you help me learn about murders."

Adam thought to himself. Max stood there impatiently. It was eating him up to know if he was going to do it. He was very interested in this person. The man didn't seem like a killer. Adam could walk by and you wouldn't suspect him. It made him excited to learn about this specimen.

"You got yourself a deal Mr. Mexican. As long as you give me a bag of almonds each visit."

Max smiled triumphantly as Adam looked just as happy. He wished he could sit down but maybe he would get Chilled to bring something in the next visit. Instead he promised to bring him some tomorrow when he visited. Adam pressed himself to the glass and asked him to come closer.

Max was interested but barely move in. He kept asking until he was barely inches away.

"I know your going to check my files. It's not in the computer data base. I can promise you the chief doesn't want me known."

Adam was giggling as Max pulled away. So the man knew detectives really well. He knew what Max was going to do when he got the chance. Gassy didn't do it earlier since he didn't want to invest himself. Not until he was sure if he wanted to learn about this particular killer. Adam definitely had his interest. He politely said farewell as he was about to leave.

"Bye Maxie. Say hi to Ohm for me."

Max was frozen as his blood ran cold. He was surprised he knew the chief of police. The man barely got the job a few months ago. Maybe Chilled told him or something. Sark told him that this dangerous subject was there for only a year. To never approach him. He continued each step as he left. Chilled was a good friend and said he could come over any time.

The next day he went into the storage room. A quiet and shy Aaron helped him find the file box. The man's full name was Adam Montoya. He was a detective for four years. The man was from an average family. He had no other siblings.

He was first known to murder three people. Each one was male with dark black hair. They had there arms crossed. He was known as the 'Heavenly Killer'. His victims has a scar on their scalp to represent a halo. The last body was on a person's work desk. He admitted to the murder and was immediately committed.

Adam didn't put up any fight. They later found out that he killed the chief of police's family. He killed a wife and his two daughters. The man went insane and quit his job. He was arrested for trying to kill the murderer. Later Adam confessed to killing more people and refuses to tell police of there whereabouts.

Max felt overwhelmed as he learned he was a man of the law. He couldn't understand why he would kill when he swore to protect. Adam was slowly drawing him in further. Max wanted to know so much more about him. He glanced at the photos of the dead bodies again. This Adam was something he wanted to crack. He was going to try to find what made him became this way.

He went to a computer and checked the data base. There was no file as Nanners stated. Max was going to keep his little project a secret. Arresting pot dealers wasn't any fun. He took the job not for the pay but for the chance to work harder cases. Max was mostly a calm man. He needed a challenge in his life. Adam was someone he was going to use to improve his skills.


	2. Response

"Hi Maxie!"

Max said his greeting as Chilled placed a chair for him. He sat down with a small bag of almonds in his hand. His attention was on Adam as Chilled frowned at the situation. Anthony really didn't like the sadist. He would taunt him and seemed to know facts about his life. Adam seemed to love to get a rise out of the Italian.

"Thank you Chilled."

"Thank you Chilly Willy with the big O'l BOOTY!"

Adam was laughing hysterically like a dolphin. Anthony left pissed off and swearing under his breath. Max cleared his throat as Nanners looked at him. He looked absolutely devilish as his eyes wandered around his form.

"You look much better in street clothes. Can I recommend a lacey dress? Oh you could pull off the dominatrix look."

Max huffed but remained calm. He could already see that Adam was a bit childish in a demented way. Nanners ask for him to sit closer so he did. Adam grabbed his own chair and sat as close as he could. He noticed Adam looking at the almonds.

"Now. I will let you have these if you answer my questions."

"I think your misunderstanding. Those are to toll to come see me. You need to give me something of equal value."

Max didn't like it one bit. So he refused to give him the treat. Adam got up and vanished in the darkness. He grew frustrated but eventually he got up and went over to a slot. Placing the almonds in so it slide and went inside the other room.

Adam popped up and started to open the bag. He looked extremely satisfied with himself as he sat and munched on the treat. Max sat looking slightly defeated as he pulled out his notepad.

"So, how can I get you to answer my questions?"

"Tell me something of equal value about yourself."

Max really didn't want to talk about himself. If this man wanted a story as he rotted here he would give him one. He tried to think of a good lie.

"And don't lie. I can tell that's what you want to do."

Max frowned as Adam looked so happy eating his almonds. He noticed every other inmate wore prison clothes. Adam was wearing a gray shirt and black pants. He looked up to see the man smiling at him for taking a good look at him. The man gave him a look that said I know I look sexy. Max felt embarrassed and blushed.

"Let me start. Shall we? Do you have any family."

Max smiled and said, "No I don't. My mom died when I was young. My dad passed away from a car accident. I have no siblings."

"So you have no one. Like me."

Max felt a little angry being compared to a psycho path. He took a couple deep breaths.

"Okay why do you kill people?"

Adam's eyes seem to light up on the subject. He looked like he really enjoyed the idea. 

"Would you like me to show you?"

The words seem to interest him but he also was worried of the meaning. Adam was extremely happy when Max nodded. He got up and went over to some of his stuff on the ground. It was a pile of mess as he digged through it. He pulled out a shoe box tied with a string.

Adam opened the lid and revealed a rat. Max got up in his seat hastily. The man grabbed it by the tail as it seemed to struggled to get away. He was rooted on the spot as he watched him reach into his pocket. In his hands was a sharp object that was once a pen. 

Adam scruffed its neck and sliced its stomach excruciatingly slow and painful. The innards where flowing out as blood dripped onto his fingers. Nanners smiled gleefully as the life slowly drain from the creature. Max felt sick and began to dry heave.

Once he was done he tossed it into the garbage. Nanners grabbed a water bottle and a rag to clean himself. Max didn't want to be in the room anymore. He rubbed his beard trying to calm himself. Adam came back over to the glass and was pleased with his discomfort.

"Tell me about your mother."

Max felt tense as he glared at him. This was a subject he never wanted brought up. It was bad enough that he has to watch that sick display.

"Okay tell me about your father."

Gassy finally calmed down and took a seat. He didn't like that he could read him. Adam seem to know it was a touchy subject for him. Max had nothing but sorrow in his past. He was very sure this sicko wanted to hear it. He wasn't really liking him prying into his life.

"You know he died in a car crash."

"Let me picture it happening. Did you see his face as he slide against the pavement? I'll tell you something important and worth your time. It will help you greatly."

Max definitely felt right to assume he was some sick fuck. Inside he wanted to know the information. For him the man was the perfect killer. He wanted to know more about him. Adam placed both hands on the glass as he waited.

"I was ten. My father was a drunk. He walked back home walking down the street. I waited outside."

It was a very painful memory for him. He couldn't help but pause as Adam lingered to his every word.

"My father was hit from behind. He probably didn't even know what was happening. His body just flew and hit the ground. My neighbors saw it and called for him. I-I don't even remember how long I stood there. He was so lifeless."

Max forgot all about the man in the room. It was something that clunged to his chest. He thought he would just say it quickly and gain some knowledge. The past was more painful than he remembered. Adam started to clap and bring Max out of his thoughts.

"Bravo, bravo. It was better than I hoped."

"I told you my story so speak."

"Actually I have a better idea."

He grabbed a paper and some charcoal. His fingers wrote quickly as he placed it in a slot. Max reached in and brought it up to read. It was directions to a place. He felt confused of what it could mean.

"What is this?"

"Go there and you'll find out."

The past days Max had drills and paper work. He never had time to check out the location. Ohm came into his office and placed a file in front of him. His friend seemed excited as he opened it. The document was a new case. Max rose from his seat. 

"A murder case?"

"You earned it after that drug bust. It was probably beginner's luck but we need as many people on it as possible."

Ohm talked about it as he was extremely happy. It was something he always wanted. The case was a serial killer that murdered the prostitutes in the area. Apparently he had a thing for blonde women. They had female officers posing as one and they still couldn't find him.

Max kept glancing at there corpses. Ohm patted him on the back as Gassy headed for the file room. He wanted to take a look at some of the evidence. Aaron was happy to see him again as he led him over and handed him a box. 

It contained rope he used on them. Apparently he liked to strangle them before they died. There was no other traces of him. He did rape them but most likely used a condom. The man murdered 9 women that they knew of so far.

Max was a little worried if he could do this. The whole building was on the case. It was a big deal and the people wanted justice. Nobody usually cared about dead prostitutes. He finally started to kill woman in their homes. People were scared of him now.

Gassy definitely felt out of his league but he had something that they didn't. He was more determined. Most of the higher ranking officers looked down on him. Only his friends were helpful. People spread rumors that he got the job through them. Max earned it fair and square. He was an honest man.

Max thought about Adam. If he could convince him to help he could probably catch the killer. He wanted to prove himself and catch him at any cost. Nanners was his hope to be a step ahead of the game.


	3. Acceptance

Max was slowly waking up as he stretched his arms. He felt groggy as he got up from the bed. Going to his closet he placed on his uniform. Heading to the kitchen he grabbed a bowl and some milk. Every morning he would eat cereal. He turned on his phone and saw a text. Ohm stated there was a new dead body found. Max searched for the location on his phone.

Once he did his usual morning routine he drove to the site. There was already detectives there as he stepped out of the vehicle. A woman was dead in a park. Her eyes were opened staring into the sky. The body had bruise marks on her thighs from the rape. She was utterly naked only wearing a necklace. Her body was littered with dirt and grit in places. The body was badly decomposed.

"We got this covered. This area is for real detectives."

Max just glared at them as he pulled out his camera. He crouched down to get good shots of the body. The smell was rancid as maggots feasted on her. Her one eye socket no longer had an eye as they wiggled inside the crevices. 

He definitely felt sick afterwards and had to move to a bush. Max was emptying the contents of the breakfast he ate. They pointed and laughed at him. He wiped his face as he saw Ohm coming up with Hutch. Ohm patted his shoulder before examining the body.

Max had enough as he got into his beat up car. Later he drove to the asylum and greeted Chilled. Anthony noticed him not looking to well. He bought him a drink from the vending machine. Gassy made his way to his favorite psycho. 

Adam appeared immediately excited to see him. Max slide in five of his tasty treat as the man quickly retrieved them. He sat down still feeling a little nauseous from earlier. Adam hid his goodies and focused on the man in front of him.

"Your awfully very generous today."

"I need your help. I'm on my first murder case."

Nanners was delighted as he slide in an extra copy of the file. He looked over it and shook his head. Max then place in the photos of the current body. Adam seemed to enjoy looking at them. He pocketed them as he handed back the file.

"You have an amateur on your hands. And he is slowly improving."

"What do I do?"

"Oh Max. Really? Just think about it. If you killed people. You would want it where you could visit them. He just got sloppy is all."

"Sloppy?"

Adam pointed out the poorly dugged out grave. He mentioned that he didn't even do anything to try to preserve the body. Max took a quick swig of his drink.

"He is at least trying something challenging. I mean prostitutes. Come on. Any man with an IQ could kill one."

"Well he has killed more than you."

Adam faked gasped and moved his finger in a scolding way.

"Tsk, tsk Max. You should know better. That I have done this longer and more beautifully."

Adam paused before speaking again, "And my hidden spot is better. But he is new so I'll cut him some slack."

Max frowned but looked over the file again. He knew Adam would want something from him. His past most likely but he didn't want to talk about the hardest point. Max would have to give in to anything else he wanted.

"How do I catch him?"

"Now Max. It wouldn't be fun if you didn't do the work yourself. Your a smart man you can do it."

Max rose up with pleading eyes, "Please Adam. I've never done this before. I really need your help. I'll do anything."

"Really? Anything?"

Max immediately regretted his words as he was forced to step closer. Adam was so close with his devious smile. He motioned him to be closer than he wanted to be. Nanners was sniffing the air as he took in Max's natural musk.

"I can tell you haven't bathed for a couple of days. Its nice. Better than that cheap cologne you wear."

"Just tell me what to do."

Adam instructed him to turn around and lean into the glass. Alarm bells were going off as he shook his head in defiance. The man could hurt him. He still had a sharp object for christ sakes. Adam sighed as Max seemed nervous of losing everything.

"I'm not going to hurt you. It wouldn't be any fun if your dead. I wouldn't have my fun little side project."

Max frowned as he actually considered Adam to being his project.

"I promise I'll guide you. Now turn around and show me what a tough man you are."

He hesitantly moved and pressed himself to the glass. His heart was hammering as he closed his eyes. Max felt like he was making a huge mistake. His gut churned from the nerves. Adam instructed him to move a little to the right. Then he felt something touch his neck. He could tell they were a finger from the nail.

It moved away as he was worried about something much worse. Something wet and slippery moved around. He furrowed his brow wondering what it was. Then he felt a suction on a spot that made him feel strange. 

Max blushed madly knowing Adam was giving him a hickey. It probably had barely enough room to fit his mouth. Adam gave it a few more licks as he poked Max in the bum. The man giggled as it made him jump and moved away. Max quickly moved backwards.

Adam blew on his wet neck sending him shivers. He tilted his head over in a way he was asked. Adam latched onto his ear lobe and played with it with his mouth. Then he gave it a few experimental licks before diving his tongue in. Max didn't really enjoy the wet appendage being there. Adam finally allowed him to pull back.

"You taste really good Max." 

"Well you are one sick perverted bastard."

Adam giggled as Max was very uncomfortable after the ordeal. He brought out a tissue trying to remove the saliva from his ear. He couldn't even look him in the eyes as he kept blushing from embarrassment.

"I did promise I wouldn't hurt you."

"I'm actually surprised you actually did."

"So am I."

Max asked him to also keep another promise. The man pointed to the photos he brought out from his pocket. 

"Think about it Max. What have I told you earlier?"

Max looked a little confused and then it hit him. The body was very decomposed compared to the others. It was barely recognizable as a body. Other detectives didn't know this yet. The body was older than the rest. There was likely to be more of them around. It was his place to put dead bodies and enjoy them.

Max smiled to himself as he was one step closer. He would find the other bodies for clues. Suddenly he frowned at the thought of digging up corpses. As a detective he should be informing the others. He didn't want them to know what he did. 

It was out of character for him not to inform and help the others. Then he thought about how they treated him since he walked in. He made up his mind that they could all go to hell and he wouldn't care.

"Thank you Adam."

"Anytime Max. Anytime. We are friends after all."


	4. Envy

Max headed out in the same squad car as Diction. All day long they had to do paper work. They also grabbed him for a prostitution bust. It was midnight and he felt extremely tired. They stopped and got out of the vehicle. He spotted Ohm as they all walked in the park. Everyone had out there flash lights.

Some of the officers had cadaver dogs. Diction had one of them. Max followed him deep into the dark woods. The atmosphere made him feel jumpy. At least he had his friend. Finally the animal stopped and they spotted the area. The ground was freshly dugged up. So no traces could be seen but the dog indicated it was there.

"Diction what is wrong with your dog?"

Nick leaned down and examine the ground. He touched the earth and sniffed it. With a look of disgust he got up and brushed against his pants.

"There was definitely a body here. It reeks of death."

Throughout the night they found the ground clear of corpses. They all found it suspicious as holes were littered in places. As everyone met up. Diction seemed convinced that Max was right. He was very happy his friend was on his side. Even Ohm seemed to agree. Some officers tried to play it off and suck up to the chief.

Max got in and Diction decided to let him borrow his squad car. His friend got in with Ohm. Max really didn't know what to do now. So the only person he could talk to he went straight to him. It was three in the morning and he felt exhausted. Chilled was no longer in his shift. 

Max had to reveal his badge and made up a lie. The security guard let him through. Adam was on the bed as his chest rose slowly up and down. He wasn't sure if he should wake him or not. His feet lead him up to the glass.

"Adam. Adam wake up."

Nanners grumbled and turned over to look at him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and took another look towards him. Adam smiled and got up as he yawned. The room felt cold as Adam kept rubbing his arms.

"Hello Maxie. Can I help you? Maybe a quickie?"

Max shooked his head and smiled. The man seemed to always stir something inside himself. He liked him despite the odd and horrible things he did. It was strange for him to like him. Max would probably never understand it himself. Adam was always happy to him as usual.

"The bodies are gone."

Adam raised an eyebrow and thought to himself. He even seemed to think it was strange. Max didn't feel cold. He was use to the cold weather in the area. Pulling off his jacket he placed it into the slot with a bag of almonds. Adam hurried and slipped it on as he ate his unusual breakfast.

"Mmm. I love your smell. I'm so happy you don't wear cologne anymore."

He felt subconscious around him and stopped wearing it. Max felt he really shouldn't care, but the man was the few people he enjoyed being around. He also didn't like wearing his uniform at the moment. Adam seemed to really enjoy his detective jacket though.

"Any ideas?"

"Have you talked to anyone about it?"

"Only my friends."

At first he didn't know what he was hinting at. Adam seemed to think something and wanted him to know. Max felt confused as he told him to think about it. He then frowned and looked extremely angry at Adam.

"My friends wouldn't do this."

"Then why do you think the person felt the need to remove them?"

"I don't know. Maybe they noticed one missing."

"Now really Max. We don't visit them everyday. It would look suspicious and we would worry about being caught."

"Maybe luck?"

"I doubt it. I don't believe in coincidences either Max."

Max didn't want to admit it but it was most likely one of his friends. He fumed at the idea that Adam would think such a thing. His detective side knew he had to explore all possibilities. Anyone to him could be a possible murderer. He just didn't want it to be someone he cared about.

"It can't be Minx or Krism then."

"What makes you say that?"

"They are girls Adam. This is a rapist killer."

Adam seemed to shake his head and smile. He pointed out there was no traces of semen. Also anyone could place bruises and make it seem like a rape. Adam didn't want him to eliminate anyone as a suspect just yet. As a former detective Adam knew what criminals were capable of doing. He has even fooled them himself.

Max didn't like this but he would have to search about his friends. Deep down he had a gut wrenching feeling it was one of them. Anyone is a potential suspect but one of his friends was the likely culprit. Max would have to look over there background. He knew some of his friends extremely well. Some of them not so much. Max was feeling tired and wanted to go home.

"I'll see you some other time."

"Wait Max. Come here."

His feet moved over as he felt grumpy. He wanted to sleep really badly. Adam was giddy as Max moved in very close.

"Can I get a good bye kiss?"

"You know the answer."

"I'll give you something."

This caught his interest. Max really didn't want to do it. His decision was wavering as Adam giggled. He finally started to lean in. Max closed his eyes as he moved closer. No matter what he wanted to try blocking it out. Footsteps came quickly as he pulled back. Two figures approach him.

"Max! What are you doing here?"

Sark was pissed as he walked with the guard that told on him. Max couldn't say anything as his friend started to yell at him. He called him all sorts of horrible names as he told him that he warned him. That what he was doing was going to get him killed. Sark told him that Adam was someone that was going to manipulate and use him. 

Max glared back. He felt he didn't need his friends to always protect him all the time. That he could make his own decisions. Sark let him know he was never welcomed back. They were still friends but he couldn't risk losing him. His friend looked sad once Max turned his back on him and didn't want to hear more. He was about to leave.

"Wait Maxie. Go to green side parkway. Near the area you first encountered a body. There is a place with a large white wall."

Max turned around and looked at Adam. He nodded and thanked him. Sark looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't. Max just glared at him and stormed off. He drove to the site immediately. This day he wasn't going to get any sleep. It took some time but he found it.

While driving he stopped at the area of the body and got out. He saw the sign that had the name of the particular place. A building with a large wall appeared. Max was very cautious as he didn't know where he was leading him. The door was locked so he searched the back. It was a jungle with grass and metal objects everywhere.

His eyes wandered the area. He really didn't see anything that stood out. It took him awhile to snoop around. He found a fake rock and a key inside. Max smacked his own head at the obvious spot that took forever to find. Taking the key he placed it in and turned the knob. Slowly he made his way inside.


	5. Suspect

Max headed out in the same squad car as Diction. All day long they had to do paper work. They also grabbed him for a prostitution bust. It was midnight and he felt extremely tired. They stopped and got out of the vehicle. He spotted Ohm as they all walked in the park. Everyone had out there flash lights.

Some of the officers had cadaver dogs. Diction had one of them. Max followed him deep into the dark woods. The atmosphere made him feel jumpy. At least he had his friend. Finally the animal stopped and they spotted the area. The ground was freshly dugged up. So no traces could be seen but the dog indicated it was there.

"Diction what is wrong with your dog?"

Nick leaned down and examine the ground. He touched the earth and sniffed it. With a look of disgust he got up and brushed against his pants.

"There was definitely a body here. It reeks of death."

Throughout the night they found the ground clear of corpses. They all found it suspicious as holes were littered in places. As everyone met up. Diction seemed convinced that Max was right. He was very happy his friend was on his side. Even Ohm seemed to agree. Some officers tried to play it off and suck up to the chief.

Max got in and Diction decided to let him borrow his squad car. His friend got in with Ohm. Max really didn't know what to do now. So the only person he could talk to he went straight to him. It was three in the morning and he felt exhausted. Chilled was no longer in his shift. 

Max had to reveal his badge and made up a lie. The security guard let him through. Adam was on the bed as his chest rose slowly up and down. He wasn't sure if he should wake him or not. His feet lead him up to the glass.

"Adam. Adam wake up."

Nanners grumbled and turned over to look at him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and took another look towards him. Adam smiled and got up as he yawned. The room felt cold as Adam kept rubbing his arms.

"Hello Maxie. Can I help you? Maybe a quickie?"

Max shooked his head and smiled. The man seemed to always stir something inside himself. He liked him despite the odd and horrible things he did. It was strange for him to like him. Max would probably never understand it himself. Adam was always happy to him as usual.

"The bodies are gone."

Adam raised an eyebrow and thought to himself. He even seemed to think it was strange. Max didn't feel cold. He was use to the cold weather in the area. Pulling off his jacket he placed it into the slot with a bag of almonds. Adam hurried and slipped it on as he ate his unusual breakfast.

"Mmm. I love your smell. I'm so happy you don't wear cologne anymore."

He felt subconscious around him and stopped wearing it. Max felt he really shouldn't care, but the man was the few people he enjoyed being around. He also didn't like wearing his uniform at the moment. Adam seemed to really enjoy his detective jacket though.

"Any ideas?"

"Have you talked to anyone about it?"

"Only my friends."

At first he didn't know what he was hinting at. Adam seemed to think something and wanted him to know. Max felt confused as he told him to think about it. He then frowned and looked extremely angry at Adam.

"My friends wouldn't do this."

"Then why do you think the person felt the need to remove them?"

"I don't know. Maybe they noticed one missing."

"Now really Max. We don't visit them everyday. It would look suspicious and we would worry about being caught."

"Maybe luck?"

"I doubt it. I don't believe in coincidences either Max."

Max didn't want to admit it but it was most likely one of his friends. He fumed at the idea that Adam would think such a thing. His detective side knew he had to explore all possibilities. Anyone to him could be a possible murderer. He just didn't want it to be someone he cared about.

"It can't be Minx or Krism then."

"What makes you say that?"

"They are girls Adam. This is a rapist killer."

Adam seemed to shake his head and smile. He pointed out there was no traces of semen. Also anyone could place bruises and make it seem like a rape. Adam didn't want him to eliminate anyone as a suspect just yet. As a former detective Adam knew what criminals were capable of doing. He has even fooled them himself.

Max didn't like this but he would have to search about his friends. Deep down he had a gut wrenching feeling it was one of them. Anyone is a potential suspect but one of his friends was the likely culprit. Max would have to look over there background. He knew some of his friends extremely well. Some of them not so much. Max was feeling tired and wanted to go home.

"I'll see you some other time."

"Wait Max. Come here."

His feet moved over as he felt grumpy. He wanted to sleep really badly. Adam was giddy as Max moved in very close.

"Can I get a good bye kiss?"

"You know the answer."

"I'll give you something."

This caught his interest. Max really didn't want to do it. His decision was wavering as Adam giggled. He finally started to lean in. Max closed his eyes as he moved closer. No matter what he wanted to try blocking it out. Footsteps came quickly as he pulled back. Two figures approach him.

"Max! What are you doing here?"

Sark was pissed as he walked with the guard that told on him. Max couldn't say anything as his friend started to yell at him. He called him all sorts of horrible names as he told him that he warned him. That what he was doing was going to get him killed. Sark told him that Adam was someone that was going to manipulate and use him. 

Max glared back. He felt he didn't need his friends to always protect him all the time. That he could make his own decisions. Sark let him know he was never welcomed back. They were still friends but he couldn't risk losing him. His friend looked sad once Max turned his back on him and didn't want to hear more. He was about to leave.

"Wait Maxie. Go to green side parkway. Near the area you first encountered a body. There is a place with a large white wall."

Max turned around and looked at Adam. He nodded and thanked him. Sark looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't. Max just glared at him and stormed off. He drove to the site immediately. This day he wasn't going to get any sleep. It took some time but he found it.

While driving he stopped at the area of the body and got out. He saw the sign that had the name of the particular place. A building with a large wall appeared. Max was very cautious as he didn't know where he was leading him. The door was locked so he searched the back. It was a jungle with grass and metal objects everywhere.

His eyes wandered the area. He really didn't see anything that stood out. It took him awhile to snoop around. He found a fake rock and a key inside. Max smacked his own head at the obvious spot that took forever to find. Taking the key he placed it in and turned the knob. Slowly he made his way inside.


	6. Altered

Max pulled out a gun for protection. The place was dark and creepy. Some spider web sweeped over his face as he wiped it off. The residue was sticky and felt like it was still on him. It was extremely dusty and hasn't been lived in for a long time. Only his flash light gave him any source of light. He tried the light switch but there was no power.

Every room seemed to be empty. There had to be something. He checked every room twice and even dug through all the cabinet in the kitchen. Max grew frustrated and started to kick a rug on the floor. It moved and he spotted something. He kicked it the rest of the way and found a hidden door.

Grabbing the latch he pulled it up and coughed at the sudden dust picking up. Down the door was pitch black with stairs leading downward. He placed his flash light and looked around. It looked like a work space with a desk and chair. It also had rows of file cabinets laying against a wall. 

Max felt a bit scared but started to head down. He left the door wide open to allow any fresh air to filter in. His steps lead him over to the desk. Pulling each drawer he only found office supplies. There was a name plate with Adam's name and profession. Max decided to check the files.

It had diagrams of the whole town. Prints of the schools to the police department. Adam seemed to have everything to commit any horrible criminal activity. There was also duplicates of files that existed in the police station. Mostly of old cases and people. Max was shocked to see information on his friends. 

A loud bang interrupted him as he moved to the source. The door was closed above. Climbing up the stairs he banged against it. He was trapped and started to panic. Only one man came to his mind as he kept banging.

"God damn you Sark. Let me out."

The voice was quick and slightly altered.

"I know your involved in this. Stay out of it."

Max went back down and paced around. He was stuck in a room with the killer most likely outside. The only thought was Sark followed him. Right now he couldn't think of anyone else knowing where he was. In his desperation he moved his hands around the walls hoping for a way out. Nothing happened and he was stuck.

He truly wondered if he was going to die. The thought scared him badly. Max sat down next to the desk and placed his head down. This was going to be it for him he thought. He was going to die in a dark smelly old basement. His leg brushed against something underneath. Reaching under he heard a click as he pushed on it.

A wall opened up and revealed itself. Max grabbed some files into a folder along with useful diagrams. He went in and the wall closed behind him. It probably work on a timer. It was dark and damp inside with only his flash light for company. A few rats ran on top of the pipes above him.

His feet walked what felt like forever. A wall came in front of him. Max pushed against it and it opened. He went inside and closed it. Looking around he spotted a glass cage that looked familiar. A person he recognized appeared.

"You made it to the party."

"Adam? Am I inside the asylum?"

"Yup. I made it myself."

Adam was gigging as Max walked over to him. He couldn't believe the things the man was capable of doing. Suddenly he remembers being trapped for awhile in that room. It worried him that he knew his best friend was the killer.

"I think I know who the killer is."

"Oh? Please enlighten me."

"It is Sark. He was the only one that could follow me and trap me in that hidden room."

"Someone trapped you?"

"Yes."

Adam thought for a moment. You could see his mind working a million thoughts.

"Were you in a police car?"

"Yeah why?"

Max stumbled into the answer. Diction let him borrow his vehicle and every single one of them had a tracking device. It was possible that Diction was the person or someone that told him to do it. Adam smiled at him knowing he figured it out himself. Max suddenly frowned at the idea a cop was involved. Having Adam being a killer cop was bad enough. Maybe Nanners knew this person.

"Now that your here will you help me out?"

"Your crazy if you think I'd do that."

Adam pointed out that someone knew of his hidden location. He could never use his help in the future. Also the fact that Max would need help getting out. Nanners walked over to the door of his cell. He frowned and shooked his head.

"I'd go to prison for this. If you haven't killed me."

"I guess I'll help myself."

Adam pulled out a strange looking tool he made. The thing started to work on the bolts. Max warned him he'd shout for a guard. Nanners reminded him that he would be in trouble as well. He wasn't exactly there with permission. Besides no one was near to hear him. The first came undone and then the second.

Max only stood there as Adam worked all four of them out and move the door to the side. He couldn't believe he managed to get it loose and off. Adam had a predatory stare as he made his way over to him. Max gulped and licked his dry lips.

"I'm so glad my adoring fans helped me. They leave me clever little presents."

Max started to walk away from him out of fear. Adam had a devious smile as he chased him. He was still wearing the detective jacket. The other prisoners were banging as they watched. Max yelped and struggled on the ground he was tackled into. He was panicking as he turned around only to have his arms pinned above him. Adam laid his weight and held him down.

"Now Max. Is that anyway to react to a dear old friend."

"Adam please don't kill me."

"This seems familiar. I feel like I heard those words before."

Adam leaned down and kissed his jaw line. Max blushed and tried to move his face away. The man started to lick his exposed neck and suck on a sensitive spot. Max whimpered and moaned. He felt embarrassed to feel himself grow semi hard. Adam moved and licked on his collar bone. He grinded into the man below him since he was currently sitting on him.

"I would like to keep going but we might get caught. We shouldn't go to your place. Its to dangerous if the killer knows where you live."

Nanners placed a quick peck on the cheek when Max faced him again. He let go of him and they both got up. Max was blushing extremely and stared at a wall.

"Okay I get that you don't want me dead."

"Oh Maxie. I told you before that I don't."

They went into the upper levels and a guard was walking down. He saw them and took out his baton. Adam dodged it and he swung again. The guard keep missing with his large swings. Feeling tired he took advantage and grabbed onto it. Using his elbow he rammed it into his face.

Max stopped him from stabbing him with his makeshift pen knife. The man took the opportunity to use his weight and knock Adam to the ground. Adam shield the punches with his arms. Max went behind him and placed the man in a choke hold. Eventually the man passed out and Adam got up.

"First things first. You do not. Absolutely do not kill people in my presence."

"No promises."

Adam giggled as they continued to walk. Chilled was asleep on his post as they snuck by. They got to the parking lot. Max didn't know what to do since he didn't have a car. He followed Adam as he used a long metal thing to pop open the locking mechanism of a vehicle.

They got in and Max took shotgun. He felt this was wrong in so many levels. First he lets a murderer walk free and now they are stealing a car. Adam backed up and drove off. The asylum was old and didn't have any security cameras. 

It would take awhile for them to figure out what happened. Adam was still wearing his coat and didn't wear prison clothes. The guards probably thought two detectives attacked and fled for whatever odd reason.

"Where are we going?"

"To our love nest."

Adam giggled as he frowned at him.

"I'm already regretting this decision."

"Come on Max. You know you love me."


	7. Trust

Max was slowly waking up and saw something foreign very close to his face. He screamed and scooted off the bed. Laughter was being heard in the other room. His heart was beating fast and he got back up. On top of the bed was a dead black dog. It was stabbed repeatedly.

Adam was definitely a jerk. He placed the dog's head facing next to his head. He looked around and couldn't find his gun. Max stormed out and spotted him in the kitchen/dinning room. Adam was eating cereal on the kitchen counter. When he saw Max he was giggling again. The gun was placed on top of that counter.

"Your an ass hole."

"I couldn't help it. Your scream was priceless. Cereal?"

Max sat down and help himself. Strangely it felt normal as they ate side by side. He shoveled some more, and Adam suddenly grabbed his hand and ate from his spoon. Max looked away and blushed. Adam leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Your very cute Max."

"Stop that. Don't say that. And stop killing things."

He frowned as he ate some more. Max didn't care that Adam had his lips on it. Adam started to rub his leg and lean in closer.

"If you want me to stop. You'll have to give me something."

"Like what?"

Max was startled as he pressed his lips into his. Adam slipped his tongue in as he wrapped his arms around. He closed his eyes and moaned as Adam explored. His mouth whimper as Adam pulled away and started to suck on his neck. The licking and nipping made him shunder and moan.

His hand went lower and cupped him through his boxers. Max gasped and tried to move away. He didn't want to like him like this. Adam is a murderer and a psycho. He was sucking hard and rubbing aggressively. Abruptly he stopped and started to finish his cereal.

Max just sat there confused and slightly hard. He didn't feel hungry anymore and went into the bathroom. Adam's laughing could be heard as he went inside. Sitting on the toilet lid and trying to calm down. His phone rang and he jumped. Picking it up he saw Nick's name flash up. He didn't know if he could trust him. 

"Diction what do you want?"

"Hi Max. Where are you? You haven't showed up for work. I'm worried."

Max glaced at the time. It was the noon and he felt off balanced. He slept longer than he thought. Adam probably did the same thing. At least that was assuming. He needed to think about his responses carefully.

"I overslept."

"Well can we meet at my house tonight?"

Max really didn't like the idea of having himself at a place he could get ambushed. He might be paranoid but he wanted a place more public. 

"Why don't we meet at that one bar? I'm sure we both could use a drink."

"No Max. This is very important. I need you to talk to me privately."

He was now feeling even more paranoid. Diction could be the killer and trying to get him alone. Instead he refused to meet him unless he agreed to the new location. Nick suggested a different place that him and his friends haven't gone to before. It was still a public bar so he agreed. They both hanged up and he felt nervous. He got out and walked over to Adam.

"I need to get to my house. I need to grab some stuff and my car."

"I'll come with you."

He didn't really want him knowing where he lived. Max knew he needed an extra set of eyes. Maybe this was all paranoid nonsense but he wanted his protection. Nobody he knew would know about Adam. Except for Chilled and Sark. Hopefully they didn't know his escape just yet. If the killer wanted him dead. Now having another one with him for himself couldn't hurt.

They got into the stolen car and left the hotel. He drove and Adam noticed a blue car following them. When he turned it would turn. As he changed lanes it would change lanes. He alerted Max as they tried to shake them.

They drove into an alley as Adam pulled him into a building. The person followed them as they made it up the stairs. Max was hesitant when they got on top and watched him jump into another roof.

"You can do it. Just don't think to much and go for it."

Taking deep breaths he had a running start before he leaped. The landing didn't hurt like he thought it would. Something soft was underneath as it groaned. Adam looked slightly in pain as he caught Max and fell down. If he didn't he was sure the other man would be bruised instead of him.

He got up and Adam pulled him as he held his hand. They went to the next building a lot easier and he took him to the side of a long metal squared object. It held a bunch of AC units. They had to lay down and stay close to the ground. A sharp female voice echoed nearby.

"Where did they go? They were just here." 

The footsteps eventually left as they got up. That was way to close as Max tried to calm his heart. It sounded familiar as they went back to the ground. They had to take a ladder. Adam steered him away from there car as he stolen a different one. Stealing Sark's car at the beginning probably wasn't a good idea. 

He let Adam drive as he told him the location. Inside he very shaken as he knew someone probably wanted him dead. They pulled up in his driveway as he got out Adam pulled him over to him. Max was a little startled but listened carefully.

"We need to be careful. Someone could be watching us."

"I can take care of myself."

Pulling his arm back he took out the keys and unlocked the door. Turning on the lights it was exactly how he remembered it. Adam stepped in and closed the door. Max immediately went into the bedroom and placed his clothes and anything else he would need in the luggage bag. Going back into the living room Adam was eating pistachios and staring out the window.

"Ready?"

Max nodded and they left. He would miss his daily routine at least he grabbed his stash of extra cash. He was going to unlock his car and step inside. Adam stopped him and looked under the vehicle. He crawled underneath and came back with a small object in his hand. Placing it on the floor he smashed it into pieces. 

Max didn't want a stolen car at his house so Adam drove it to a neighbors. He made sure to wipe there fingerprints clean. Adam walked back and he finally drove off with him. They stopped under a tree near just some regular old houses nearby. He needed to think as he grabbed there files. Adam placed his hand over it.

"Before you start I have to mention that someone is keeping tabs on all yours friends and you."

"What do you mean?

"The tracking device on Sark's car and yours. Some one is trying to find something. Its something a detective would do."

Max frowned and didn't know how this was helping them. He couldn't stop this person even knowing this. Adam gave him a rub on the back as he tried to ease the tension in him. It felt nice for him as he melt into it. Max had so much to deal with and think about. Surprisingly he was happy someone like Adam was there for him. He could escape and run anytime. Adam definitely didn't need to help him.

"So now Maxie. You have a detective that is most likely female. Can you think of anyone with that description."

There wasn't a lot of women in the police force. It couldn't be Krism in his mind. She was too sweet and innocent. Plus she wasn't a detective. Her occupation was a normal regular cop. Max's eyes widened as Adam smiled at me.

"I need to talk to Minx."

"Are you sure thats a smart idea?"


	8. Anxiety

The files were in his hands as he glanced at each one. Mostly it was just old records of achievements and cases they've done. Nothing seemed extremely useful. He still wondered why Adam had them along with other information of detectives. His eyes landed on something interesting. Hutch had been tranfered for tampering with evidence.

He then went over Minx's file. She had been transfered for police brutality on a group of civilians. Glancing at the files of each of his friends they did something to be transferred into that police station. Goldy had stolen goods withhold from the storage area. Even Ohm the police chief. He was transferred for killing an unarmed civilian. 

Max couldn't breathe as Adam drove to the bar. Diction was waiting for him inside. He sat there for awhile as Adam seem to understand. After he calmed down Adam had waited for him in the car. Walking over he made his way inside. Nick was easily noticeable as he sat in front of him. The man had bags over his eye and looked like a mess. 

"I'm glad you came Max."

"What did you want to tell me?"

Immediately he looked uncomfortable as he fidgeted in his seat. Max took a better look and noticed he lost some weight. He really wasn't taking care of himself. 

"Max I don't know who to trust. You and me are the only ones who hasn't committed a crime. I need to trust someone."

"So you have seen there files?"

Nick nodded as he seemed to look around paranoid. Maybe he didn't trust him fully but at least he was talking. Max realized the only reason he wasn't a mess right now because he had someone.

"I'm being followed. I can't even sleep without wondering if I'll be stabbed."

Max placed a hand on his shoulder as he flinched. He leaned closer and smiled at him. Maybe he was to trusting but he wanted to believe that this wasn't a lie.

"Max I found a tracking device in my car. I also found someone tapping into my cellphone."

Diction reached for his phone as Max handed it to him. He opened it up and found a very small object. Nick crushed it with his fingers before setting it back as before. Max was somewhat surprised it was there. Diction had every right to be paranoid as much as him.

"Max. The guys told me you could be the murderer. So I was told to leant out my squad car."

"So do you know who could be the killer?"

"I don't know. All I know is people are suspecting you because of the bodies."

"The bodies?"

Nick had to explain that the bodies being dugged up. There was no explanation of how Max knew about it. All his friends were paranoid about him. Now he disappeared for a day and people are suspecting him even more. He knew he couldn't tell Nick the reason or anyone. Max was committing a crime that he didn't know know about.

"Why do you trust me?"

Diction had a determined look on his face as he leaned closer. 

"Because Max. Out of everyone I know. You have always been honest and did the right things. Your the only person I can think of that wouldn't stab my back. I'm sorry that I let them track your movements. I was stupid to believe that your the killer."

Max felt guilty but smiled at him. Diction was a good man that sometimes made mistakes like any normal person. He wasn't as honest as he believed. Adam was something he couldn't talk about. Sure he didn't let him loose but he wasn't doing anything to stop him.

They got up and Max was about to lead them out. Diction grabbed him and turned him. A gun shot rang out and blood seeped out of him. A hole in his head ozzed and dribbled. The force splattered and hit blood onto Max's face. Nick fell backwards and landed with a thud.

He moved quickly out the back door. The cold breeze hit his face as he ran. Max hoped Adam was alright. It wasn't smart to head for the car when there was a killer on the loose. Turning to an alley way he climbed over the wall. A bullet hit and lodged into his shoulder. It knocked him forward and over. 

Landing on his back it knocked the wind out of him. He hurried and got up on his shaky feet. Going over to a dumpster he hid inside. The smell was horrid and lodged into his nose. Footsteps ran past quickly as he waited awhile. Once he felt the close was clear he stepped out.

His shoulder was crimson and in agony. The car had almost all his stuff except for the cash he brought. Max climbed over the wall knowing the person going to the opposite direction. The pain throbbed as he kept on the move. He spotted the car and Adam was no where around. Learning from his past mistake he looked under but didn't see anything.

Max got into the car and drove off. The wound was still seeping and smearing into his seat. He was feeling a little light headed as he pulled over. The bullet exited and looked like it needed stitches. Grabbing the first aid kit he got the needle and string ready. He paused knowing it would hurt a lot.

Bracing himself he plunged it through the layers of tissue. Tears were forming in his eyes as it pierced another. He had to be strong and not pass out. The object lodged into him and created another hole. Max couldn't stop himself from squirming from the pain. When he did the final one he tied it off and relaxed as he cut the string. 

Digging through his luggage he had a shirt and a water bottle. He cleaned up and dressed. It concerned him that the other man wasn't around. Max didn't feel as safe also abandoned. He didn't have someone he could trust or talk about things. Starting the car drove farther away and parked. Nowhere felt safe anymore.

Max didn't know what to do. All his friends couldn't be trusted anymore. He thought about talking to Minx but he didn't trust her either. So many questions invaded his mind. The more he sat there the more lost he felt. If only Nick could have talked to him more. Maybe there was some details he left out. Something that could have been missed or over looked.

Someone wanted him dead as much as Diction. The person knew of there new location but he couldn't figure out how they did that. Then he thought of something. Maybe he could break into the police station and find out more information. That was the only point of action he could think of to do.

He grabbed a folder and looked at the diagrams. There was a hidden area that Adam made notes on. Apparently Adam hid a key inside a wall. There was a way to access a basement where the file boxes were kept. Max went to a gas station and grabbed something to eat. He wasn't hungry but he needed the nourishment.

Once it got late he drove and parked nearby but not at the station. He walked and glanced around making sure he wasn't spotted. Behind some bushes there was a locked door underneath. Max had his face covered because of surveillance cameras. He knew what time they switched for breaks. His job before was to do surveillance inside.

Loosening one of the bricks he managed to dislodge it. The key lay there as he grabbed it. Unlocking the door he stepped inside and quickly shut it. Max hoped he didn't take too long and was spotted. Going inside it was dark as he pulled out his flash light. The place felt eerie by himself as he looked around. The room was full to the brim with boxes on top of shelves.

His light flashed over each one as he moved. Nothing seemed to jump out at him. He couldn't see how he would find it. His memory didn't help him as he walked around. Max went over to a computer hoping he could find the files he needed. A sound alerted him as he jumped out of his chair. Looking around he didn't see anything. The computer didn't help as he groaned as rubbed his temple.

Max tried to relax as he tried to retrace his steps. He imagined the day he came in here. Walking down the isle turned left and then right. It was maybe towards the back but he wasn't to sure about himself. His first try he didn't find it. Max went back and tried again. That day felt so long ago.

More sounds came into the large room as anxiety crept inside. Now he knew he wasn't alone. Turning off his flashlight he listened. Max wanted to hide but there was nowhere to hide. He slipped off his shoes so he wouldn't make a sound. Placing them on top of the box the clanking sound came closer. Panic wrenched in him as he moved. Making a quick turn he felt the sound moving to a new direction.

He felt slightly relieved but he wanted to leave. It was to much for him. Walking around he didn't remember where he entered. The place became deathly silent as he felt anxious. Something was very wrong and the creepy feeling made him frantic. His movements quicker and looking everwhere in this maze of darkness.

Turning quickly he bumped into something and fell to the ground. He screamed and turned to crawl away. It jumped on him as he struggled. Panic fueled his veins as he tried to get away. He didn't know what or who grabbed him.


	9. Inspection

The thing was on top of him. His arms were flailing as he tried to get it off. It tried to pin him so he reversed there positions. Max's training was kicking in and so was his adrenaline. The figure was smaller as it began to squiver in a his grip. He made sure to keep it pinned down as it wiggled.

"Whatever you want. Please just don't hurt me."

"Aaron?"

Max let him go as he looked at him. Aaron pulled out his flashlight as he turned it on. The two just stared at each other in surprise. They were both relieved as the smaller one the two wiped his eyes. Max helped him up as he helped him find his shoes. Once everything was in place they went back to the computers to talk.

"Why are you here so late Max? And creeping in the dark?"

"I need to find out more information on the killer."

Aaron placed in some data into the computer and got up to show him. He turned on the lights as the whole place lit up. Max explained that he doesn't want anyone knowing he was down here. He lied about them pulling him off the case. Aaron nodded and let him know he understood. Max really did appreciate the help. It would have been a lot harder to try to do this by himself.

The file boxes were placed in front of him. Max looked up questionably but he explained that two new bodies showed up. They weren't sure if it matched this case but it wasn't going to be counted out. Aaron's mind was fresh on the newest and most important cases. He explained the murders were slightly different.

The rape occurred but no strangulation. A bullet pierced each skull. They assumed maybe the person used a silencer to deaden the noise. Max was more curious on why the person changed tactics. Aaron was still with him as he handed him a bullet that was once lodged inside him. He took him to his spare room as he grabbed one of the bullets inside the victim.

One thing known about Aaron was that he wanted to be a forensic scientist. He couldn't afford to take the courses so he did it on the side. It became his strange hobby. Because of the perfect lie. He thought Max couldn't access the forensic labs. Aaron wanted to help so he started to compare the bullet himself.

Max was just glad he didn't ask questions. He suddenly gasped as went over them again. Aaron looked shocked and held it in front of him. Now he did started to question Max. The bullets origin was what he truly wanted to know. Before anyone could act or speak someone was calling for Aaron. They were both immobile until the second shout.

He left him by himself as Max watched him leave. Feeling extremely worried he started to pace. If the other person wanted to he could get him caught. Aaron thought he was doing something illegal. Who knows what the other person could be doing. The voices could be easily overheard as he listened.

"I need the usual file box."

"Okay. Please wait here."

Aaron's footsteps could be heard. So far everything seemed to be going good. Shuffling of a boxes and the opening of one of them could be heard.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Aaron. You can ask me anything."

It was silent for a moment and then you could hear him nervously tapping his foot. He was guessing maybe they were in sitting position. The tension was building up inside himself as he waited for the conversation to pick up. It really did made him wonder who exactly Aaron was talking to at the moment.

"What is occurring with Max?"

A manly chuckle filtered the air as a chair squeaked. Then suddenly a high pitch scooting could be heard. Max was pressing his ear to the door at this point. He tried his best to hear everything. The short amount of silence was unnerving. The knowledge that the conversation was about him made him feel impatient. 

"So even you notice things. Well Max is our main suspect. If he ever contacts you please let me know. We can use all the help we can get."

"I'll definitely help with whatever I know."

Abruptly he moved towards the door. If he had to he'd make a run for it. Panicking he frozen with his hand on the handle. He was going to get caught he was so sure of it. All kinds of scenario were floating through his mind. It would mean the end of his career and his life. He couldn't live as a criminal.

"I'm sorry I can't help. I wish I knew something."

His body relaxed as he felt relieved from not being caught. Aaron stuck with him and lied for him. The person eventually left after an hour. He waited as the other person opened the door, and looked puzzled that Max was standing so close. Aaron encouraged him to step out as he pulled out the two bullets.

They had the same exact markings. At least thats what he explained to Max. The bullet was definetly the killers. Aaron looked curious as to how it was possible. Max couldn't possibly tell him it was from the same gun that murdered Diction and tried to kill him. It was a lot to take in as he decided it was time to leave. 

Aaron followed him as he took a different path. He didn't seem surprised at all of the hidden spot. Max wondered why but apparently the other person had gone through it. Before he climbed up and left he wanted to say something. 

"Please don't tell anyone what you found out."

"But why? I should at least tell Ohm."

"I can't explain. Please just trust me. Aaron I know we haven't been friends that long but please. Just please don't tell anyone."

Aaron surprised him with a hug. Max smiled back at him as they pulled apart. His friend was definetly great as he decided to leave. He was going to climb up until the a few words caught his attention. Aaron wanted him to know something before he left.

"Why does the others think your the killer? I mean do you think Hutch came here tonight to try to find you?"

Max went over to him and asked what he meant. Aaron let him know that he wanted the files of the case and his files. Hutch looked over everything about him. Now he felt worried about the whole thing. Max never really did answer his question as Aaron asked again. He thought over everthing carefully and decided to tell him the truth. 

Aaron now knew all about the bodies and everything he knew about the case. The only information he didn't tell about was Adam. It was the equation he never told anyone. Surprisingly Aaron didn't question anymore as Max left. He went back to the car and checked it. The security cameras were probably watching him but he would be long gone before they could do anything. 

Driving to his destination he parked at a house that was surrounded by trees. The place was secluded as he got out. This was where the last two victims died. Thankfully Aaron handed him the address to the place. It was no wonder the killer could kill without being noticed. There were some houses nearby that could have some potential of hearing the gun shots. There was no witnesses to such occurrences.

Going to the back way there was broken glass everywhere. It wasn't hard to step inside. Nothing was stopping him as he looked around. The living room was untouched as he moved around. Everything seemed like it was placed perfectly. No traces of a break in except the entry way.

It didn't really make sense to him. Unless the killer wanted to place everything back nicely. Or maybe the victim was taken surprised without being noticed. This was two people though. Nothing was adding up to him. Also the change in how he murdered them didn't make sense to him either. 

It was definetly done by a professional. Maybe even by more than one people. He remembered Adam telling him it was an amatuer. Now he wasn't so sure anymore. Max decided to climb up the steps to the top floor. His hand landed on the door knob as he turned it and stepped inside.

The bed was still covered in old dry blood. It wasn't an officers duty to clean up the mess. The only duty was to take evidence and leave the perimeter. He also had to make sure no one tampered with the area. Once the samples were taken they could leave it to another officer to examine it. A click met his ears as he stood there. 

"Don't move or I'll shoot"


	10. Wander

The gun was pointed at Max's head as he turned around. He was surprised to see Minx. She was smirking at him as she motioned for him to exit the room. He was lead the way with her gun in position. They both exited the building and into her squad car. Minx pushed him into the back seat after handcuffing him. She started to drive as Max seemed confused. 

If she was going to kill him then why didn't she. Maybe she wanted to murder him in a different location. He really didn't expect her to be the person that murdered all those people. The vehicle stopped in front of the police station. She opened the back seat and pulled him out. Max couldn't comprehend what was happening. Minx brought him inside as he saw his detective friends and others. Some of them seemed happy to see him and there was people that looked ashamed.

She booked him and placed him into a cell. He wanted answers but she ignored him. Minx would only glare at him and left. Nothing made sense to him as he sat down on the hard bed. Only questions invaded his mind as he sat there. Eventually someone showed up after all the waiting. Ohm came up to his temporary prison. 

"Ohm what is going on?"

"Your so convincing it makes me sick."

Ohm stared at him with hatred. He leaned closer with his hard stare. His teeth gritted and seemed to ooze hate in his every fiber. Max just gave him a look with a mixture of lost and confused.

"What do you mean?"

"The dead bodies that so happen to be there and disappeared. You somehow knew about it. The two bodies with your hair sample at the crime scene."

Ohm was shaking at this point before he shouted, "You having a bullet that just happens to match the killers. Aaron showed it to me. He'll be a witness to your testimony."

Max sat there unable to utter a word. The words struck him hard as he felt himself unable to feel. It was to much as the room seemed to disapear around him. Someone had framed him and now he was going to prison. The killer was still out there roaming the streets. His hands gripped his legs tightly. He knew he messed up and made mistakes but he didn't deserve this.

"The worst part is Minx tells me you stole a car with some stranger. Then you murdered Nick. She followed Sark under my orders. Luckily she told me you might arrive at the old crime scene. So I had her wait for you."

Once Ohm was done he left. Max couldn't do anything as he felt defeated and lost. The others wouldn't help him now. He couldn't depend on his friends. Aaron had betrayed him. No one would save him as he sat there. Coughing could be heard in the next cell. Max tried to get use to his new enviroment. He might as well since this could become his new life. Unless the killer started to kill again no one would believe him.

Someone approached his cell and opened the door. He looked up at Mini and looked surprised. His friend smiled at him and explained that he was going to get him out. Max didn't really trust him as he placed handcuffs on him. The two started to walk out. No one seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary. Goldy approached them and Mini explained he was being transferred into the Asylum. He told him he would meet up with Ohm in the back. He just nodded and went about his business. 

When they went outside instead of placing him inside a squad car he took off the cuffs. They got into a normal car as they drove off. Mini looked paranoid as they drove. His head kept glancing around looking to see if they were being followed. Max wondered why he was helping and if he was helping him. It did occur to him that this could end badly. Finally he pulled over to an abandoned building. They drove for miles as no one was around. 

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Just get out of the car."

Max stepped out cautiously as Mini walked over to his side. He motioned him to follow him as they walked over to a different car. The younger of the two sighed and looked a little agitated. Leaning against a car he looked like he didn't want to talk or something. Something was bothering him.

"I don't know why hes so interested in you."

"Who is interested in me?"

"I'm not suppose to talk about it. I wish he would take interest in me."

Confusion set in as Mini explained the car was for him. His job was to get him here and let him leave in the car. Mini was definitely upset but wouldn't say anything further. Max looked under the car as Mini just rolled his eyes. He got in and started the engine. The other man motioned him to roll down his window.

"I'm suppose to help you. That's all you need to know. If you want to find the killer than look at the clues. The files are in the car. He told to tell you."

Mini let out a sigh as furrowed his brows. He seemed to hate the fact he was helping him.

"Look at the first victim. He wants to let you know that it has the true clue. That is the way of finding him."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Find his beginning."

After saying that he just shrugged as Max decided to drive off. Nothing was being accomplished by staying there. The only thing he did was drive not to far and looked over the file. It was the one he handed to Adam when he was first on the case. He had no clue of what he missed. An extra paper was inside. It had the photo of a woman when she was alive. Her corpse was still vivid in his memory. It had small facts about her and where she lived. She wasn't a prostitute. Just a normal house wife.

The only thing Max did was drive again. He needed to get to the woman's house. Maybe that was what he needed to find out about the killer. The whole drive he thought about it. Adam was telling him something important. At least he assumed it was Adam giving him a clue. If he was wrong then he was walking into a trap. He felt nervous as he drove. There was nothing else he could do at this point. People were after him thinking he was the killer. He really didn't know where else to look at this point.

The woman's house was right in front of him. This was the very first victim. At least it was from stating in the file. It had a list of other possible victims. This seemed the oldest and the killer hadn't even done it for a long time. Maybe for a few months or less. It was hard to tell with the lack of facts. He ringed the door bell and waited. An elderly man opened the door and looked at him. His eyes squinted as he tried to get a good look at him.

"Hello Mr. Anderson. Can I come in? I work for the police department. Maybe you could answer some questions."

The man grumbled and let him inside. Max showed the photo as the old man look sadden by it. 

"That's my grand daughter. I raised her when she was young. She had so much energy when she was little. Played with all the neighboring kids."

Max nodded as he took a seat. Mr. Anderson went inside the kitchen and came back with some cold glasses of ice tea. He seemed to relax after seeing how friendly Max was. The furniture seemed old and out dated. Everything seemed to moved without time. Max decided to relax as he talked to him some more. Nothing seemed to stand out. 

The elderly man kept telling him he looked familiar. He would shake his head and ask another question. The man lived there his whole life. His wife had passed away years ago and nothing seemed to be out of the usual. Anderson lived there by himself and with no one to give him company. Other than for the sake of the case he seemed happy to listen. The other person really enjoyed his company. He wasn't going to ruin it for him.

"Are you sure I haven't seen you before?"

"I'm sure."

"Ohh I know where I've seen you."

Anderson got up and walked into a different room. Max was definitely sure he hadn't seen him before. He would have recognized him somehow. The man walked back in with a photo album in his arms. Max leaned closer as he opened the book. It was mostly picture of kids playing in the park. There were photos of his grand daughter. Finally he stopped at a page. It was a little boy playing with a girl. There were several photos of them playing. 

Immediately Max rose from his seat and stared at it. He was very young. Maybe 4 or 5 years old before his mother died. Tears ran down his cheeks as one of them had a picture of his young mother. Her hair was dyed a beautiful blonde as she hugged the two kids. It was too much as he sat back down with his face in his hands. His hands were wet as he tried to calm himself.

"What is your name son? Is it Mark or Matt."

"Max."

"Oh right Max," he said softly placing a hand on his shoulder as he continued to talk to him. "My little Susie had such a huge crush on you. It was so cute."

It still didn't make sense to him. The murderer was definitely someone close to him. He just didn't understand why his friend. Who ever it was. Max just didn't know why the person was killing people. Glancing back and fourth he realized there were two blonde women. 

His mom and his first crush. It still didn't explain why the person tried to kill him. Looking back at it the person could have done it when he stepped inside. Unless he or she wasn't there yet. The biggest question running through his mind he couldn't speak out loud about it. 

"Thank you for showing me all of this."

"Have you visited your old house? A nice young man stays there. He helps me from time to time. The house is very old but he kept it looking the way it always does. Its nice that he cares for it so well."


	11. Chance

The house was exactly the way he remembered it. It just stood there like a bad memory. The paint looked new but it was the right color. Just looking at it made him feel emotional. Max walked up to it and knocked on the door. Nobody answered it. He didn't know what to do at this point. So then he decided to look around the back. The door was locked as well. Checking all the windows they wouldn't budge. There was a ladder so he used it. He climbed up to the second story. Max slide the window open and stepped inside.

It was to quiet and made him uneasy. Flipping on the switch the lights turned on. He checked every room and nothing was out of the ordinary. Max waited and turned out all the lights. If the killer was going to show up he waited for him. He went inside the bathroom and sat in the tub. His shotgun was ready and pointing at the door. The wait was long and he tried to stay awake. Nothing made a sound as the tension was building up. A large banging of a door closing caught his attention. The creaking of the stairs invaded his ears. 

His heart was pounded in his ears. Each step seemed to made him sweat. The person didn't know which room he was in. Loud clanging of doors kept entering his ear. When it was getting closer to him it made his hands shake. The shotgun was out and ready to make a shot. The thump thump of each beat and the creaking of the wood. Under the door was a shadowy steps. His hands slippery from sweat. The door knob slowly turned and opened. As soon as the person popped his head into the entrance he shot. It hit him directly in the chest and other areas. The pellets spread everywhere and landed.

Max was motionless as he stared at the body. He couldn't move and the gun had already fell from his hands. Then he started to shake and tear up. It was finally over. The person was dead and he actually killed someone. He just cried his eyes out at what he just did. The person may have been a killer but it wasn't easy to murder someone. When he became a detective this was something he never wanted to do. It took a long time to calm himself down. He was finally a murderer himself.

Max walked over to the person's corpse. It surprised him enough to make him fall back and scoot away. He know it could be one of his friends but he didn't really want it to be. Grabbing his phone he dialed 911. The dispatcher's voice came up and asked him the usual question. He told them that there was a dead body and to bring up the murder investigators. Max told his full name and to get the lead detective over right away. His body was still shaken up. 

He waited until he heard the sirens. Before the detectives showed up the cops came first. They sat him outside and asked him questions. Max would refuse to say anything to them. He wanted his friends to hear what he had to say. Hutch and Minx arrived first. When they saw him they looked shocked. Minx stood in front of him before he could punch Max. The other man was breathing hard and wanted to beat the crap out of him. Gassy couldn't blame him. The person in the body bag was his friend. 

She took him into the squad car without saying anything. Max tried to convince her of his innocence but she wasn't responding. The drive was very quiet after awhile. When they got inside the building she took him into the interrogation room. Minx only left him there only for a little while. She came back and handed him a cup of coffee. Ohm was picky about his coffee and always made a good brew. He blew on it and took a sip. It drained his energy after the ordeal was over. Max was finally a little calm. 

"You don't have to say anything I know what happened."

"You don't know what happened. That's what I've been telling everyone."

"Max just listen."

"No damn it," he yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. "You don't understand. I didn't kill those people."

She raised a hand to stop him from talking. He was furious but he stopped to listen. Minx took a deep sigh before continuing. Before the call they received from Max they were called in by an anonymous tipster. It lead her to search someone's desk in the office. She had found a different gun and because of that she searched the person's house. The gun after all matched the description of the murder weapon. Minx found various tools for strangulation. Even hair that might be collected from the victims themselves. She promise to keep him protected until they sort out the ordeal. 

Max was relieved as they smiled at each other. Minx patted his shoulder in a reassuring way. She told him that she didn't want him to be the killer and also didn't want it to be there friend either. Hutch would take time to grieve. It was his best friend. He still couldn't believe he had to murder Ohm. Him being the killer was unexpected. Max wanted to cry again but stopped himself. Ohm was a very good friend of his. He would stick up for him and helped him if he could. This was someone he knew for a long time. 

It was hard to accept that he killed those people. Max felt like it was some sick dream that he would wake up from. They would sometimes butt heads but they wouldn't fight for very long. Ohm was gonna let him rot in a cell in his place. He wanted to be mad but he was grieving over losing a friend. Max had murdered one of his good friends. He felt that he died the moment before he knew him to be the killer. It was very hard but he wanted to remember him as a friend. Ohm would remain that way in his head.

Minx looked chocked up and excused herself out. She told him she would be back later. He wouldn't be able to get out but at least she would make sure no one would try to hurt him. Also she let him know that she was going to inform everyone. Minx apologized for thinking he was the killer. The detective inside her had to think of everyone as a suspect. Max accepted her apology but also apologized himself for thinking she could have done it as well. The room was silent with her gone. 

Hours have passed and she would check up on him. Most of the day went by and he got to talk to some of his friends. No one could believe the chief of police was the killer. It was unexpected and felt like it was to much. Max thought back on everything. He didn't want any of it to make sense to him. His mind wanted answers though. The man was dead and he couldn't get them. He would never know why Ohm murdered those women. Unless. Max blinked and stumbled onto something. The killer was infatuated by him. 

Ohm had always wanted to do things with him. He even gave him the job so they could spend more time together. With him being in charge he could know his every movement. The guy could place any listening devices on anything. He was a smart man and could follow anyone. Ohm had more knowledge than anyone. Max hated this but it all was starting to make sense to him. The only person with the resources to frame him was Ohm. He also had detectives helping him without them knowing they were helping a killer.

Ohm was in charge of hiring people into the department. He could do all the transfers. With all the murders he didn't want to be caught. It seemed like if he did he would use someone as an escape. That person was himself. All the clues pointed to him. Ohm hired people he thought was incompetent. Max didn't have the experience and yet he was picked for such a case. He thought maybe he did it because he earned it or maybe because they were friends. There was a different reason.

All of the knowledge really hurt. Max had trusted the man and now he was dead by his hands. If Ohm didn't kill people then this wouldn't have happened. His mind thought of someone he forgot. It made him even more sad. He didn't know if he could face Aaron. The man would be ruined. There was no one he loved more than Ohm. His friend probably would never speak to him again. Aaron was such a wonderful person and would only do what he thought was best. Now Max had killed his only love.

The situation was cleared up as tests of the hair samples came up. They were positive as the victims. When they checked his house thoroughly they also found samples of blood. There was also bleach in places. It all pointed to one man. Max was in the clear as they got him out of custody. He went home with Krism driving him. Minx stayed to try to clear up the mess. When he got up she wanted to talk to him. At first she hugged him and smiled. She had dated Minx a long time and he had know her for years. They played together as little kids.

Placing a kiss on his cheek she walked back into the car. They waved at each other as she left. Max felt lucky to have good friends. His thoughts took him back to Diction. He had lost so much in such a short time. Diction was a good man and was always there for him. Going over to the door he unlocked it and stepped inside. Nothing changed and he made himself a small microwaveable dinner. He ate it and went to bed. Max felt exhausted as he made his way over the bed room It felt soft and comfortable. His eyes started close when he got under the covers.

"You haven't forgotten me have you?"

He bolted up and dodged the baton coming his way. The intruder made his way over to him as he tried to scramble away. The door was wide open and he ran out. Max was making his way into the living room. Something hit him hard and he landed on the ground. He turned around just in time to have the other person swung to punch him in the face. His eyes went blurry as another impact into his stomach. It grabbed him by the shoulders and started to slam him repeatedly on the floor. Max reached back and tried to pull the mask off. This made the person stop and grab his hand. 

Gassy winced and was turned the direction of his hand. The pain was intense as he gasped. Max swore as he was turned to face the ground. A knee was planted on his back. Panic set in as chuckling was heard above him. He didn't know how to get out of this situation. Just when he thought everything was fine he was placed in another dangerous situation. A cloth with a strong odor was placed over his mouth. Max struggled but it was to late. His eyes started to close as he passed out. The mysterious man picked him up and left out of the house.

"Your all mine now Max. I'll never let you go."


	12. Will

Later Max woke up with a awful headache. His vision blurry and his eyes watering. He couldn't move his arms or legs. They were strapped down on a table. Looking around he was in a small room. The table was hard and uncomfortable. Viewing his own naked body make him feel uncomfortable. There was also another person on a similar device. He didn't who it was. All the walls were bare and white. Trying to calm himself he heard a door opening. The person had his face covered with his appearance of a doctor at a hospital. 

Max struggled but it was useless. The bindings were on to tight. He feared the worse as he panicked. It was a total nightmare for him. Instead of focusing on him the intruder went over the other person in the room. His eyes couldn't look away as the young man started to wake up. He screamed and thrashed. A weird tool was taken out as it inched forward. Now Max closed his eyes and turned his head. It was pure agony to listen to the other person's pain filled screams.

Eventually the sounds stopped and the person exited. Max was confused about the person's reason of placing him here. Also, the other man in the room. At the moment he was unconscious but he would need answers. Looking at the newly formed injuries that looked so painful. The person's skin was blotchy and red. It formed nasty bubbles were something burned and cooked his skin. The whole room smelled of burnt flesh. That alone made him gag. It was a young man probably a little younger than himself. He had curly brown hair and a little plump. 

The silence lasted a long time before the person woke up. His silent crying entered the room. Max tried to talk to him but he kept weeping. He felt awful for him. No one would ask to be burnt all over there arm. It seemed like he had bruises too. All over his face and chest. Even near his nether regions had awful bruising. His eyes widen at a certain fact. He had worked on a few rape cases. This young man was definitely raped. Thinking about his options the other person started to talk to him.

"You the same."

"The same?"

"Your in the same as me. He will torture us both. I use to have someone else with me. H-he he died."

Tears ran down his face as he started to cry again. Max felt panic and tried to pull on the restraints. All he did was bruise his wrists and whimper at the pain. The night was gonna get much worse. When he started to get hungry the man entered the room with a tray of food. As this happened the younger man whimpered and went teary eyed. This time he went over to Max first. Laying down all day and now night was making his back feel sore. It wasn't comfortable and made his will even more determined. He glared at the mysterious person as he chuckled.

"Now Max. I know your hungry. Try to eat something."

"Don't eat it. Don't do it!"

Placing the tray down a table he went over to the young man. Bringing up his hand he slapped him hard. Multiple times over his burn marks. His piercing screams echoed and it made him struggle in his place. Max wanted to do something. Anything to stop the misery of the other person. He yelled out for him to stop. It didn't deter the other person. Then he said he would eat it if he would stop. That caught his attention as he went over and grabbed the food. He couldn't use his arms as the person feed him. The victim looked at him pleadingly to not do it. After a few bites he felt strange.

"Good boy. Eat up. You've always been a good boy Max."

His body felt tingly as the other man started to removed his bonds. With what little strength he had he brought back his fist. The other person didn't expect it but he punched him in the face. Once he was on the ground he removed his leg restraints. His feet touched the ground but his legs didn't support him. Max fell and tried to crawl away. It was useless as the other person got on top of him. Clearly the man was angry with him. Suddenly he laughed and placed him over his shoulder. Placing him gently on the table as Max started to lose his strength. His limbs were hard to move. 

"You were always strong willed Max. That's why I always liked you. No matter what happened in your life you were strong. I have to have you."

He pulled up his mask and tried to kiss him. Max turned his head but the man grabbed his chin. Kissing him gently before forcing his tongue inside. His every being wanted to fight as he explored his mouth. The man above him moaned as his hand explored. Pulling back he started to pump his member. It felt so wrong but the drugs were working his system. He was growing slowly hard as the man continued to lick down his chest. Max wanted to shut everything out as he closed his eyes. The rapist was kissing his stomach and going lower. He stopped above his waist line.

Looking up with that mask he just glared at him. No matter what he would hate this person. Placing a few kisses on his thigh he went back and pulled something from the table. It was a small bottle as he lathered up his fingers. He unzipped his pants and let himself out. The man only took time to lather himself before pushing in. Max clamped down hard and wouldn't let him in. A large force smashed him across the face. His eyes watered as he felt fingers move inside him. The drugs took awhile but they finally worked to there full potential. Feeling dizzy and his body a bit relaxed. A large member started to breach inside. 

It still hurt as he bit his lip. Slowly it worked its way in and started to move in a certain pace. Once he adjusted he started to slam inside him. Max screamed more in pain than pleasure. It motivated the other man as he continued to pound into him. Every cry and scream seemed to be enjoyed until he finally stopped. He came hard leaving him in a mess. Of course Max felt no pleasure in the act. The stranger placed him back in his shackles and went out of the room. Max stared to cry in the room like the other person. He didn't want this. A certain man entered his mind. It confused him but he wished Adam was here. 

Even if it was wrong he knew he would want to murder him. At that moment he wouldn't mind it. Max eventually calmed down. If it was with someone he loved he wouldn't mind the act. Now he felt dirty as the rapist came back to clean him. Everything felt wrong as he just lay there motionless. It was like he lost his sanity. Once it was done he left without uttering a single word. He was lost in his thoughts about his past. How him and his friends would do fun stuff. Now it felt so out of reach. A voice interrupted his thoughts. Turning his head he saw someone. 

"Hey hey. Are you okay?"

Max was a little surprised. The young man looked so concerned for him. Like he wasn't tortured that day. His brown eyes met green. It was very calming to see someone caring about him.

"He's done that to all of us. I know it's hard but I knew we can do it."

"How can you still be hopeful?"

He smiled at him as he tried to lean as close as he can on his table.

"It's all I have. Hope. I'm Steven and people call me Ze."

"I'm Max."

Despite the throbbing pain and the smell of sex. It was nice to talk to Ze. He was a strong spirited man for trying to cheer him up. They talked about video games and hanging out with friends. Suddenly the younger man blushed. He told him he had been dating someone he had a crush on for a long time. The problem was that they hid there relationship. Then he mentioned Chilled. Anthony wanted there relationship to be unknown. Max's eyes widen. Ze was his good friend's boyfriend. It didn't make sense for him to hide it. The bigger question was why was his boyfriend here.

"I know Anthony."

"You do?"

"He's one of my best friends."

Steven tried to be strong but started to tear up. Max felt bad but tried to calm him down. It was getting dark as the light in the room started to dim. Apparently the room was suppose to turn off the lights at night time. When they had to go to bed. He couldn't take this place anymore. There had to be a way for himself and his new friend to get out. Ze told him there wasn't a way out so far. That everyone had tried different methods. It was to much as he struggled again. Max was stubborn but the same attempt never worked. 

Eventually he fell asleep to only wake up to a nightmare. The man walked in with a tray for the both of them. Max refused to eat but Ze told him it was okay. It didn't make sense. He pulled out a metal baton. The straps were undone as he handcuffed him. Chains were attached to it and the bed. Max didn't notice them earlier. The drugs were still lingering a little in his system. His body flinched when the man caress his beard. Making a face his stomach churned as he didn't feel hungry. Ze got the same treatment as they were both left alone. They ate and stretched. There limbs felt stiff as they moved around. 

The following days Ze would be tortured and Max would be raped. Steven thought the Mexican was favourite. The man never tortured him despite his desire to do so. Max didn't feel special as he was strapped down and used. Each time he never came and it was a daily occurrence. The sick bastard enjoyed using his body when ever he wanted to. On the fourth night he really did start to lose hope. He was glad to have Ze. The young man would always try to cheer him up. It did occur to him he did it for his own sanity. 

When they were chained they could sit next to each other and chat. Max didn't have a plan. Each day he would try to tug on the restrains and try to find a weakness. There wasn't any. It was some what obvious when the other man wanted to release his urges. He would become really friendly and feed him better food. The food was always laced with drugs. When he didn't eat it he would start to hurt Steven. He hated it but he would always eat every meal. Ze felt awful but he never blamed him. It was the sick rapist that did it not him. One night the man started to undo the handcuffs after his meal. Max acted like he was cooperating.

Grabbing the chains he tried to strangle the other person. He didn't really have strength. The drugs were making him woozy. It was his only chance though as he tried to kill him. The man slammed him hard into the table. He screamed in pain as he lost his grip. Steven was yelling at the man as this was happening. It had failed as he strapped him down. The other man tried to regain his breath. Apparently the attempt was unexpected and infuriated the other man. Grabbing a small knife he came over. Max struggled but he knew what he did with it. Steven had been sliced multiple times. In all areas of the body. Even his testicles had marks. 

He started to slowly peel the skin from his hand. Max was hyperventilating as he dealt with the pain. The man was skinning him alive. Each layer peeled and removed. It was done slowly as the upper part was exposed. Muscle and tissue could be seen. He passed out during it. When he woke up the skin was sown back on. It wasn't completely taken out but it didn't make it less painful. The process was repeated with the other hand. As the skin peeled back and each slice exposed more. Max turned his head and let out a loud scream. Of course he would lose consciousness again. He could only cry as the smelly liquid was always brought him back. The man thought it wasn't enough as he put it away. A bunch of needles were brought over.


	13. Guilt

The man grabbed one and brought it over to where Max could see it. Despite being upset earlier he heard the other person chuckle. This was horrible as fear surged through him. His vision was slightly blocked on what was happening. He had to tilt his head upward. Now he wished he hadn't as the needle was brought over to his toes. Max let out a painful shriek as it lodged into his Big toe. Jabbed in next to his toe nails. Tears were leaking from his face. Another was brought and the same treatment was done. 

They weren't very long and as small as a finger nail. It didn't even go in all the way. Just being in a sensitive spot made it hurt so much. At that point he was losing all hope. The pain increased as the psychopath did the same to the next foot. Only this time a lot faster. Then he placed more inbetween his toes as the pain intensified. Satisfied with his work he went over to Max's face and kissed his cheek gentle. Max just stared at him with so much hate. Silence just lingered as the hooded man just stared at him. It was extremely creepy with no response from the other person. He was probably right to assume that he was mental. 

"Max. My love. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you in the morning. Just promise you won't do it again."

Unsure of what to do he looked over at Steven. The man nodded his head. So he decided to nod his own head at the man. "Good boy Max." A hand was brushing against his hair before he release him momentarily. It was so he could chain Max to the table. Right now it hurt to plant his feet on the floor but he couldn't disobey. Steven was done the same as the man now left. Being strapped to a metal bed was awful but the least painful thing that has happened to them here so far. Max allowed Steven to hug him. He really needed it right now even though he wasn't crying anymore.

"I wish Adam was here."

"Who is he?"

At the moment he had to think about it. 'What is Adam to me?' as he wondered about it. Steven didn't expect an answer after seeing his friend thinking so hard. Then Ze suggested a plan that might actually work. Max refused the idea immediately. At this point he didn't think escape was possible. He was never gonna get of this hell hole. A week has passed and nobody even notice. Seven days in pure hell. What the other person said shocked him even more. Steven has been here for three months now. He didn't care if he lived or died. Right now Steven just wanted to see his captive dead. 

In the morning they had slept on the floor. He noticed the needles no longer in his foot. They both felt sore but happy to see each other even in the place they were in. Max would have liked Anthony to introduce Steven to him. His nature was kind and gentle. Anthony really didn't have anything to worry about. He didn't care about anyone being gay. People did things to make themselves happy. There torturer walked in with small portions of food and left. This was actually normal for them. They ate and talked about normal stuff. Later during the day the man came back. Immediately knew the mood was dark. Something upset him and he was gonna take it out on them. 

Pulling out some of his tools he started to decide on what to use. Steven just stared at the floor during this. He knew what was coming up next. A large whip was taken out. Ze was placed on the table with his back displayed. Of course Max couldn't watch as the man whipped him many times. The screams were the worst part. All the pain just reached his ears as each one hit. Once it was over he saw the long lash marks across his back. It was bleeding profusely. This didn't seem enough to him as he poured alcohol on top of it. Max thought his ears would shatter from the force of his screams. The man left Ze like this. 

Then he realized something as the man was gone. He forgot to tie Max to the bed. All he had to do right now was reach over and release Steven. It sadden him that his friend was in an awful state but he needed to act now. He reached out and unstrapped him. Steven's feet was a bit shaky but he reached over to some keys left on the wall. Usually they were out of reach with their chains but now he could free Max. It was done as they both needed to get out of there. At that moment the man came back. His movements stopped and stared at the two. He yelled at them to get back into their places. 

Steven was frozen but there was no way Max would let this opportunity just slide by. He grabbed a torch and lit it. Ze had the treatment many times of having his skinned burned. Usually heated on a metal and then applied to the skin. Max was gonna see that man liked being burned himself. Pulling out his gun he pointed it at him. Now he didn't know what to do. At that moment Steven stabbed him in the back with a knife. The man fired but missed from the pain. Steven yelled for him to run and Max did just that. His feet carried him out of the place. There was a long hallway that he ran out. Many rooms he had passed by.

His fingers grabbed the door knob as his heart pounded. The man could be right behind him with the gun. All he knew was his mind was screaming for him to run. Opening the door he ran outside. The forest was everywhere as nothing but trees invaded his eyes. A part of him was worried for his friend and another hoped he killed that bastard. He had to stop to catch his breath. Right now he felt extremely guilty for leaving. Maybe he would have helped him or done anything else other than running away. A lot of maybes entered his mind. If Steven was dead it was all his fault. He should have stayed and fight. 

Max crouched down on the ground with his back against a tree. His mind was screaming to keep moving but he felt so tired. For all he knew he could starve to death in the forest. He didn't have any food and was given very little to eat daily. With what little strength he had he got up and moved again. Each step hurt as his feet ached. They even started to bleed with the past injury. Max just wanted to pass out on the floor and sleep. There was no way the other person could find him. He was sure of that. The problem was maybe no one can find him. Finally he found a road and thought about following it. Then again the mad man could be driving down there looking for him. 

He followed close but not on it. A car went by but he couldn't see the driver. It was starting to get dark and now decided to take a risk. Another car went by but then when he got close he realized it was the same one. Max ran for it as a person got out and chased him. He didn't even look back to see who it was. His name was screamed over and over. Right now he couldn't think straight and tumbled into the ground. His arms shielded himself as he curled up. He was ready for the pain that would surely be inflicted upon him. Instead he felt a coat draped over him and arms pulling him into the person. Something pressed into his neck as he passed out. 

Slowly Max woke up on a soft bed and food on a table in the room. He felt confused and disoriented. At first he wondered how he got to a different place. Also, what this place was. Some memories flooded and he remembered. One question was answered he needed to get up to know the other. First he went over and grabbed the plate. Max still sat on the bed as he ate some soup and bread. His stomach wasn't so hungry from not eating up. He knew his body needed the nourishment though. Exploring the room it had posters on the wall of video games. The bed was shades of black and grey. Pale yellow was painted all over each of the four walls. With light filtering in it seemed kind of inviting. 

There was also a large TV that was hard to miss. It had various games and consoles. From Xbox to PC with a lap top not to far from it. Someone definitely lived in here. Just by the piles of dirty clothes and food around certain places. Max knew whose room it was when he reached up and grabbed a bag. It was spicy flavored almonds. There were others but that one stood out. The door opened and someone entered the room. Luckily Max had some clothes on. Adam smiled at him and gestured he sit on the bed. He did so since he still felt sore. A quick movement Max held onto Adam in a tight hug. This surprised Nanners but he hugged him back. 

The room became quiet but he understood his Mexican. Just holding him and rubbing his back. He gave a peck on his cheek that made Max look at him. Adam was making him feel better from the horrible ordeal. Then the taller man tried to speak up but he shush him. Rocking their bodies it was relaxing. "I love you Maxie. I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner." This words made him tear up as Adam wiped his tears. It made his heart swell even if the psycho was lying to him. He needed someone right now and that was him. Max latched onto anything that could give him any form of comfort. 

"Someone told me you got nabbed. I tried to hurry but you where gone. I was so worried sweetie. Once I get that bastard he'll wish he didn't mess with the Nanners."

"At one point I thought maybe you did it. But. I was confused."

Adam held him again and forgive his weak thoughts. This made him feel a little better that Adam did so much for him. He might be a killer and a raging psychopath. Max didn't feel he was any better. After all he had nothing but tragedy in his life. If having someone like that made him happy. Only for a moment he could live with that. Eventually Adam would be locked up by either his or someone else's hands. If that ever happened he would visit him daily. He would try to be a good officer and do what was right. Max was loyal to his profession. Even if it mean defying his feelings. 

The other person got up and Max felt the loss of contact. So Adam reached over and held his hand and pulled him with him. They went into the living room to watch a movie. It was a romantic comedy as Adam laughed at the screen. Max wasn't really watching but he sneak glances at the other person. His mind was in chaos as everything set in. He finally made a decision once the movie was over. Adam got up to put in a new one but he stopped him. This made him sat back down and listen to his plea. Nanners could see the determination in his eyes. It was important to Max as he cleared his throat. 

"We need to head back to the place. I need to know what happened to Steven."

Adam's eyes widen and then looked away. It seemed that his eyes couldn't meet his. This made Max grab him by the shoulders and demanded an answer. "He's dead." The words hit him like a ton of bricks as it echoed in his mind. Guilt deep rooted in his heart as he felt ashamed. It was his fault the other person was dead. Adam was still saying other things about it but blocked out the words. No matter what this was on him. Anthony would hate him forever for letting his boyfriend dead. Hell, Max hated himself for letting him die. It was all his fault and he couldn't do anything about it. 

"Max. Max. Max. MAX!"

The words snapped him out of it as Adam looked so worried for him. 

"Sweetie this is all my fault okay. If Mini didn't take you there none of this would have happened."

"You did this. Adam how could you?"


	14. Comfort

"Please tell me what happened next. How did it make you feel?"

"Absolutely terrified. Ze was my friend and I let him die. He just sacrificed himself and I ran like a coward."

The therapist scribbled down his notes as Max recalled his past memories. All the horrifying events that lead him in this place. The session was over once the arrow on the clock hit a certain time. He asked him to come again at their set meeting. Max just nodded his head and walked out of the building. It was tough to handle what happened to him. 

People knew about it since he got it reported. The detectives had investigated the place and it was a nightmare. Straight from a horror flick with torture devices. Of course the person who did this was never found. It was hard but he let them use a rape kit on him. This was one step closer to the kidnapper and killer. Steven's body was never found and left him frustrated. His friend deserved a proper burial and he would make sure he got one. 

There was a slight problem though. He was pulled from the case for being emotionally attached to it. This was complete bullshit since he felt he had every right to find this person. Hutch still let him work though but with only paperwork. Sitting at a desk all day was no fun. He wouldn't send Max on anything dangerous. Not even a drug bust that he specialized in. 

Crime was higher than normal as people took advantage of the hype. People wanted answers to why there was more killing. They posted out that the Heavenly killer was back on the streets. This was accurate but he knew the truth. There was more going on that just Adam out there. After the incident he went back home but only to pack his stuff. 

He didn't dare stay living there knowing the person knew the place. So Max got himself a new house that he rented at and tried to live normally. It was impossible for him since every day that incident plagued his mind. Krism was the one that suggested a therapist. The sessions did help him blow some steam but he didn't feel safe. Adam didn't visit him once after he took him home. Max always had the urge to look behind himself like he would just pop up. He never did of course since it's just his nerves getting to him. 

The person he didn't forgive was Mini at this moment. It wasn't his fault but he still blamed him. Mini was following under someone elses orders thinking it was Adam. Going down the same system of writing him letters. After Adam left his cell he didn't contact him. It had to be someone that could figure out something like that.

Unless Adam was lying to him and did it all himself. A large part of him wanted to trust him but that would be to dangerous. Max didn't know why but he didn't report about Mini. The man was still a cop that made his rounds around town. Maybe because deep down he kinda felt sorry for the guy. He was abandoned and had no one in his life. A killer that contacted him and acted like he cared was all it took. Strangely Max felt the same way to be drawn to him. 

All the attention he wasn't given in his life given by a psychopath. He couldn't deny he felt something but chose to ignore it. Right now wasn't the time for confusing feelings. It was time to figure out if he really did kill the murderer. Ohm had a dirty past but it felt like a cover up. His gut feeling was telling him something was wrong. 

A large part of him wanted to make sense to him. So apparently at first it had work. Now he wasn't so sure. There was something else he didn't tell people but should have. His rapist would do different torture methods but one of them stood out from the rest. Ze had marks on his neck to prove it. The mad man would strangle him and laugh doing it. Of course he never killed him during it just for the fun of it.

This was the man's favorite torture method it seemed. So now the man had given himself away. No one would believe him anyway. People just wanted to pat themselves on the back and move onto the next case. Adam probably was murdering people but not those new murders. This also meant that the killer could blame Adam for anything. Strangulation wasn't the only method he liked to use. 

There was another reason for the therapy sessions. Not just the fact that he was tortured and raped. He also felt guilty about murdering Ohm. The man could have been innocent and he just fell into his hands. A smart and clever killer lead him to murder Ohm and blame him for the murders. Now the question was who could possibly done it. Adam wasn't out of the question and neither was Mini. If only Adam would come talk to him. He felt the urge to see his face and hear his voice. Max drove to his place and went over to fix himself some lunch. His mind felt exhausted since he couldn't sleep well enough. Nightmares seem to be endlessly waking him up. 

Moving drawers and cabinets he searched for what he needed. An egg and ham sandwiches didn't sound so bad right now. A frying pan was set down and heated up. Cracking a few eggs he had started and mixing up the ingredients. He prepared to much but he could always eat more later. This might mean he wouldn't have to make dinner later. 

"Are you making some for me as well?" A giddy voice caught his attention as he looked in that direction. There was Adam with a wide smile on his face. He looked like he did something he wasn't suppose to. This caused Max to smile back and then frowned at himself. It didn't feel right to be so happy to see a killer. Adam waltz his way and wrapped his arms around from behind. His head peaking over to look at what he was preparing.

Slapping his hands off him he asked him to leave the kitchen. That made him pout and went back into the living room. Max fixed them both a sandwiches as Adam put the news on the television. Something about baby tigers at a zoo. He didn't know Adam like little fuzzy kittens. Just watching him smile and saying how adorable they were was strange to him. This was suppose to be a psycho raving killer that tortured people on weekends. 

Here he was all normal and leaning over to him. Max tried to scoot away but he was on his end of the couch. His face leaning towards his but only hover over. He had his eyes closed expecting him to move in. When he opened them Adam was having a wicked smiled on his face.

Flush red all over his face as the other person didn't move. Max felt nervous and had no clue why he was doing this to him. "You know what you have to do if you want more." Those words gave him goosebumps since he knew. It was wrong but felt so right when he leaned up as those soft lips bumped into his. 

A tongue dart out and licked his bottom lip before tugging it between his teeth. Adam wasn't making it any easier as a knee pressed against him. His hardness started to swell when he was kissed roughly. Max thought he had some experience but Adam seemed to know how to make him moan. It mapped around and taking in all the little noises he was making. A small trail of saliva left him as Adam pulled back.

He was so turned on and tried to regain his breathing. It didn't feel this way when someone else tried to invade his mouth. Those thoughts made him wither a bit. Sadness and fear ran through him. Adam noticed this and wrapped his arms around him. Clearly he was pissed about what happened to Max and tried to calm him down. 

"Your mine. No one can have you." 

Being spoken like that by a serial killer any normal person would be fearful. Max felt safe for the moment as he closed his eyes. In his arms he felt at home and didn't want to move. It seemed like he wasn't going to move either as they just held each other. He relaxed into it more when he felt a hand rub his back. They both rocked back in forth. 

A knock on the door interrupted them. Max just couldn't seem to catch a break as he made his way to the door. Most likely Adam would hide as he opened it. Anthony was there looking so miserable. His pained eyes was looking at him and then at the door. "Can I step inside?" asked Anthony as Max immediately let him in his house. Ze being gone was the hardest on him. He sat on the couch with him. 

Chilled told him he knew it was extremely hard on Max but he needed to know something. Steven's final moments was something he needed right now. Tears ran down for both of them. Max might have known him for so little time but Steven was a wonderful person. He kept him strong and fighting. If only he wasn't such a coward. 

"It's my fault."

"What's your fault?"

"Steven's death. I should have done more."

"It's not your fault. I don't blame you Max. That killer did it not you. I'll murder that Adam Montoya when I see him."

"I'm not so sure he did it."

They both exchanged ideas and thoughts. Mostly Max's ideas while Anthony just listened carefully. He told him everything about it. When asked how he came up with all this he clamped up. If anyone had the right to know everything it was him. So at that moment no matter how hard it was he told him everything. 

All night long he told all about Adam and his information. Anthony didn't trust him one bit. Trusting a killer was foolish but Max couldn't explain why. His hand slammed on the table and startled the Mexican. "You don't get it. He killed my Steven. I want him dead." He tried to calm him down but made it only worse. In the end he stormed out of the place without looking back. 

This might be a horrible mistake as he could tell people. Max could possibly lose his job for with holding information. Plus what would people think about someone harboring a killer at there place once in awhile. He looked up to see Adam next to him. His mind was in thought instead of looking back at him. 

Adam was extremely smart but he still worried about the situation. A lot of things could go wrong right now. He finally looked down to see a panicked person. So he scooped Max into his arms as he planted kisses all over his face. It made him feel a little better even if he didn't want to admit it. His heart would beat a little faster every time he came close.

There was something he did notice that bothered him. Adam had people around him that were extremely lonely. People that would be easily taken advantage of. Despite seeing that he couldn't help his feelings. Right now his heart and head was having an internal battle with themselves. He let himself be lead into the bedroom. 

The American occupied his mind even with what occurred earlier. Once in the room he took off his socks and thought about taking off more. It was a bit embarrassing as he went to the dresser. Max grabbed some pajamas as he went into the bathroom to change. When he emerged Adam was fast asleep under the covers. 

He looked so vulnerable just lying there. A man like this shouldn't be so human. So normal in every way. It would hurt a lot to lose him but it would happen eventually. He knew he was making excuses in his head. Max wanted to use him to get the killer again. There might be another reason why he didn't turn him in. Hutch also made it clear it wasn't his job to find him. It wasn't his job to find the killer which he felt wasn't Adam. 

Maybe his heart was telling it wasn't but he wanted to believe his head was agreeing with him. All the confusion was to much. Reaching over he turned off the lights. He tried to relax and pulled the covers over himself. It was to inviting with his scent lingering around. 

Leaning his head over he felt an arm grabbed his waist. Of course it scared the crap out of him as Adam laughed. It upset him but he then rested his head on his chest. It raised up and down as he listened to his heart beat. Just hearing that sound made him relax. As his eyes closed Adam held him tight. Feeling safe he was starting to drift. 

"I love you Maxie." Those words were soothing as he let sleep take him. Adam was just staring at his sleeping form the whole time. A smile planted on his face that turned wide. His eyes looked crazed as he held in his giddiness. Max wasn't unaware of his actions as he petted his head. 

"You are mine. I'll never let you go."


	15. Normal

Several weeks went by and Anthony never came over. The heavenly killer otherwise known as Adam was never caught. He also stopped visiting Max as people searched for him. All this time he would worry for the serial killer that's lose out on the streets. When Max went to his desk this morning there was a note. It sparked his interest as he read it. Someone wanted to meet him at a certain cafe after work. 

Max went through the usual paper work and even Krism came over to hand him more. Minx had came over to visit a couple times. She was just a concerned friend but he tried to reassure her. His friend Aaron still worked but did take a few days off at first. It was clear he was depressed and emotional. Everyone thinking his boyfriend was the killer didn't help matters. 

When he got a few more done he went over and made his way to the file room. He always felt guilty for what he did. Fear was the only thing keeping him from talking to the smaller man. This time he was determined to at least try. Before he got to the door he just stood there. All sorts of thoughts ran through his head as he couldn't bring himself to enter the room. 

A voice caught his attention from behind. Aaron just stood nervously and just stared at the few files in his hands. They were both silent and Max finally decided to step inside with the other following. The air was thick with tension as the two just stood there. Tears ran down Aaron's face. Max couldn't hold it in anymore and hugged him. 

As he did this the papers in his hands just dropped to the floor. Aaron just let himself cry into him. It hurt so much to see him just become a sobbing mess. "I'm so sorry," said Max as he wished he could make the pain just go away. Aaron cling onto to him as he soaked his shirt. 

Nothing was said for a while until he gathered himself together. "Ohm. Why did he do this to me?" The words surprised Max as he thought Aaron would blame him. Maybe even hate him for every thing. Instead he saw someone that looked betrayed. Ohm wasn't the person that people were trying to make him be. It was all his fault this was happening. 

"Ohm loved you."

"Then why did he kill all those women? Why did he make me think he cared about me?"

"Because he did. I think someone framed Ohm and made me murder him. It's my fault. I've been paranoid and I worried about losing my own life. That doesn't make anything better. Aaron I'm-"

"Don't apologize Max. It's not your fault. It's no one's other than who did this. You were tortured and raped. How can I blame you?"

Max explained everything he could think of to tell Aaron. The reasons why he thought Ohm was framed. The only part he left out was Adam. He was glad that Aaron didn't question anything and instead just listened carefully. In the end they hugged and Aaron told him he had some work he had to do. They both did actually. As they say farewell Aaron welcomed him to come over any time. Max went back to his office and tried to get as much done as possible. It was time to clock out so he did. 

Right now he had to make his way to this mystery man. Alarms were going off so he needed to be careful. He drove and went to the cafe. The place was packed with people as he looked around. Someone called his name and his eyes met a man. Making his way over he sat across the person.

"Mini what did you want to talk about?"

"I want to apologize to you. It's all my fault what happened. Adam is so mad at me it scares me. He's left a few scars on me," uttered Mini as he did look fearful at the memories. There was no visible injuries then again they didn't have to be. If they were there then who knew what Adam did. Taking a deep breath he continued. Max wasn't going to interrupt if he could get more information. 

With Adam gone he really wanted to see him. If only he knew why he had disappeared. There was plenty of guesses. Maybe Adam had left before people were trying to find him or maybe he was set out to do something. Whatever it was Max had no clue about what it could be. 

"Thinking it was Adam's orders. I shot those people. Even did all those things to frame Ohm. If only I knew it wasn't Adam. The hand writing was so similar to his. I'm very sorry Max. I set you to that house thinking that's what Adam wanted. I don't know how that person can impersonate him. Adam told me he's going to try to figure that out."

Mini gave him the answers he needed. So Ohm was framed and Adam was out to do something. The look on his face he didn't really do it for Max. All his actions were for someone else. He looked so scared just glancing in different directions. "Can you please tell Adam not to kill me? He's my idol. I would never intentionally do something against him." Max had to think about it but his decision was obvious. 

No matter what he never liked people getting hurt and especially dying. He made the promise and saw Mini relaxed a little. They ate a cheese burger as they chatted about events. Mini talked about his work in the police force. He really was lacking in experience. Max didn't judge though. Everyone had to start somewhere. 

After that event nothing really happened. He would go to work and everything seemed to be normal. Someone was transferred in and he went to greet them. From behind the person had beautiful red hair and looked oddly familiar. She turned around as they both just stared at each other. So the new officer was his ex-girlfriend Renee. There was another girl but he didn't recognize her. Being polite he said hi and Renee introduced him to the other person. 

Her name was Cathy and looked quite innocent. It was a bit uncomfortable but he tried to be nice. Once he left he felt relieved to go back to his office. Throughout the day it was boring with all the paper work. The door opened when he was almost finished. Renee said hello and waltzed in front of him. 

"I was thinking maybe getting a cup of coffee."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Max I knew we kinda separated suddenly but I still care about you. It's only coffee. We don't have to if you don't want to."

It was risky to open old wounds but he agreed to do it. Just being around her made him feel old emotions. He did really love her. Renee had broken up with him when she said they were drifting apart. Max would admit they kinda were. Though that didn't make the pain any less. For years they were together and now here she was in front of him again. 

His heart raced just thinking about having her back. It was a foolish thought but he was still in love with her. Also maybe this was his shot back to a normal life. Growing old with someone and having kids. She was the perfect women for him. Max never knew why it didn't work out. They stepped outside as they got into their vehicles. He followed her since she wanted to take him somewhere.

The coffee shop was small and they waited outside for the waiter. She smiled at him as they ordered something. A hand was placed on his as he felt a spark. Renee was just as beautiful as he remembered. Not only that but she was always a very strong woman. 

"Tell me about how you've been holding up Max. Must be wonderful having your dream job." 

He wasn't going to tell her the horrible things that happened to him. Instead he told her all about the drug busts he did. Also being a part of a murder case. He lied about them finding the murderer and how well it went. Renee looked impressed as she wanted to say more. The waiter came back with their order. It was just a simple cheesecake and coffee for himself. She got a tea and a bagel. 

This brought all the wonderful memories he had with her. After they were done he offered to follow her and take her back home. She told him it wasn't necessary as he then got into his car. Max drove home and went inside his place. It was way to lonely to be by himself. So the next day he was bold and asked her out to dinner.

Cathy giggled at her desk as she heard it all. Renee looked surprised but agreed immediately. All day long he looked forward to taking her out on a date. For once everything was going well for him. He could forget about the past and move on. A beautiful red head was back in his life and nothing seemed better. The day seemed way to long as he felt impatient. 

When his work was done Renee walked inside. She was in her casual clothes again as they headed out. They both got inside his car as they drove to a average restaurant. It wasn't extremely fancy but he didn't want to pressure her. When they got a table they chatted and talked. Just like the old days they locked eyes. He fell back in love like the first time he meet her. Her flipping her gorgeous locks just had him hypnotized. 

This was the women he remembered and missed in his life. It was getting late and he had to drive her back to the station. Her car was there. The vehicle pulled up at the parking lot. Max got out with her as she smiled at him. Before she could get into her car he grabbed her hand. 

She was spun around with a surprise look on her face. He felt nervous but pulled her close. There lips met gently as they closed there eyes. Everything felt so right to Max. Renee finally pulled back as he caressed her face. Just all the love in her eyes told him everything. "I've always loved you Renee." She seemed a bit hesitant and had a sad smile. 

"I need to think about us." Then she backed away and got into her car. He stood there as she drove off. Max really hoped he didn't make the wrong decision. It felt like forever as he stayed in place in the freezing cold. No matter what he hoped she would take him back. Slow steps made his way back over to the car. 

His car took him home as he thought about the date. It was simple and just perfect. If he could get that normal life he wanted then he would do anything for it. Have a kick ass job and a wonderful woman at his side. The life he had always wanted. His house came into view as he parked his car. Overall today was one of the best days of his life. Making his way over he grabbed his keys and unlocked the door. 

The place was dark as he turned on the lights. A figure stood out and was in his kitchen. "Why hello Maxie. Did you miss me?" The devious smile on his face as he fried something on a pan. Adam was the last person he expected to visit him. He told him he wasn't hungry and Adam just frowned. So he made his way over to Max as he backed into the door. 

"Why did you come over so late? Is that a women's perfume?"

The two glared at each other as Max tried to push him away. Then he tried to walk past him like he did nothing wrong. For Max he really didn't.

"So what if it is. We're not together."

Max was shoved roughly into the door. Making him trapped as Adam looked pissed off. "Your mine Max. Did you think you could just walk away?" He struggled against the other man. It was clear that one of them was taller but Adam was determined to hold him down. Despite his scrawny appearance he was very strong. "Tell me Max. Have you never felt anything for me?" His eyes went from anger to pleading. 

Adam wanted an answer and Max couldn't meet his stare. The struggle stopped as he let out a deep sigh. Renee was what he wanted right now. Falling for a murdering psychopath wasn't normal. One day Adam would be in prison for his sins. He was a man of the law. Things were expected from him. Just being wrapped around the finger of someone who was crazy wasn't normal. 

"No. I never felt anything for you. Now let me go Adam."

"Well I love you Max. Have you forgotten that?"

"You think I would fall for a killer? A murdering psychopath? Your dumber than you look. I'lll never loved you Adam. In the end your meant to be locked up in a cell. I'll live a normal life with kids and a beautiful wife. I deserve this and you don't. More than anyone I deserve to be happy."


	16. Delusional

Max expected Adam to be upset hearing all this. Instead he laughed as he let him go. The person looked insane as he was frozen in place. "Go ahead and fool yourself. Try to act normal. I know better." That smile seemed so smug and all knowing. Adam walked back into the kitchen and finished the meal. 

All this time the Mexican didn't know if he could move. Letting out a deep breathe he was holding he sat on the couch. Some reason he felt a little relieved as he tried to relax. It was all a reminder that a psycho landed his eyes on him. Now was the time to try to turn him in. Nanners had two plates and placed them on the table. He sat next to Max all to calm for his liking.

"I'll always be here Max. Even if you don't see it."

"No you won't. I'll make sure your locked up."

In a quick motion he got up and pointed a gun at him. Nanners smile widen as he held his hands up. "Place your hands on the back of your head and turn around," said Max as he followed his orders. It was strange that he was letting him handcuff his hands without a fight. Then he turned around quickly and kissed him passionately. He was so surprised that his tongue slipped inside. 

It roamed and tasted every corner of Max's mouth. A moan was let out as he used his body grind into him. Adam pulled his face only inches away as they both panted. The look on Adam's eyes was lust filled and made his heart pound faster. "I love you Maxie." His lips pushed back into him even more fierce then before. This time he was starting to think straight and pulled back. 

"Stop it."

"Stop what Max?"

"Will you stop making this harder for me? I'm a detective and your a killer. This should be simple."

"It is simple. You just won't accept the facts. You love me back."

He shook his head no and backed away. Nanners revealed his hands and then toss him the cuffs back. Apparently he could take them off any time he wanted. Max sat back down with his head in his hands. His emotions were confusing and nothing seemed right. He let Adam hold him in his arms. Calm and soothing words were falling out of his lips like a lullaby. Even if it all seemed obvious of what was happening. Max couldn't help but be attracted to this sort of danger. 

This man was holding onto him and he wanted it to stop. Not just in his arms but in his own heart. Renee will hopefully help him move on. A hand was rubbing his back as he felt soft kisses on his neck. It tickled a little until he started to suck on it. He bit his lip as he sucked hard on his spot. 

"I'll lock you up one day."

"I love to see you try," as Adam whispered into his ear. Shivers ran down as they locked eyes. Even if he wanted to deny it he wanted to kiss him again. Trying to picture Renee wasn't working right now. He really wanted her to be the distraction in his life. Someone that would grow old with him and start a family. His tongue licked Max's lips and then he let Adam slip back in. He was being pushed into the couch. 

A knife was pulled out as he looked surprised. It started to tear his shirt off and then he stopped him. Max pulled off his jacket since he didn't want to go through the trouble of getting another one again. One swift motion he pulled of his pants. He told him he wanted to stop right now. This was going to far but Nanners ignored his pleas. 

With some encouragement he held his hand and kissed it. "I love you Maxie." This words were enchanting as he let himself be lead into the bedroom. As soon as he entered the room Adam lifted him up and threw him not to gently on the bed. Memories of horrifying rape entered his mind. Adam planted kisses on his face to drag him out of the nightmare. He let him push him into the covers as he tried to relax. 

Max really didn't know why he was letting him do this. The only experience he had with this was ones he wanted to forget. His boxers were never removed as Adam nuzzled him. Adam licked and ran his tongue on the clothe length. When Max looked down his eyes locked onto his. A smile planted on the devious person as he continued his act. 

The cloth was slowly peeled off as his semi hardness came into view. He bit his lip and still wondered why he was letting this happen. As the article of clothing was tossed to the side he saw a small bottle in his hands. Adam lathered them up before pushing them inside. The sensation was oddly familiar and yet different. It was searching and helping him to adjust. For a killer Nanners was strangely gentle with him. 

Finally three fingers moved inside as a low moan escaped him. The feeling was actually feeling good. Something that Max wasn't really use to feeling. They were pulled out as Adam lined himself up. He kissed him fiercely as he started to push inside. Max was starting to feel scared as he held him. 

In a strange way he felt safe in those arms. Actually whenever he thought about Adam he felt protected. He knew he was a dangerous man but he also knew he would never hurt him. Adam managed to put his member all the way inside. Seconds ticked by as he allowed him to adjust to the size. Max started to kiss back and then wrapped his arms around his neck. His legs were bent upward and over his shoulders. When he moved he started to thrust in a pace. 

They were both panting and enjoying the sensation. Then he arched his back and let out a loud moan. After that Adam tried to hit it ever time. The whole room was filled with moans and the man's name leaving Max's lips. First Max came hard as he squeezed Adam during it. Then it didn't take long as Adam came right after. 

Last night he collapsed from exhaustion and the overwhelming orgasm. He never have felt something so intense before. Max blushed and noticed the empty room. The first thought was to bath as he got into the shower. His daily routine was set as he later went to eat breakfast. No Adam was found as he felt a bit ashamed. He shouldn't miss his company and he shouldn't have enjoyed it so much. It had left him feeling dirty and wanting things back to normal. 

After he was done he got into his uniform and drove to work. The throbbing pain was a constant reminder as he got to his desk. Later during the day Renee showed up. She seemed to have a change of mood from last time. Another date sounded great to her as she wanted to get back together. 

Max wasn't still back to his usual self. At least maybe Renee could give him what he wanted. Just a distraction from something he shouldn't want. What surprised him was Chilled coming into his office. He wanted to talk and this would be private. The man looked nervous as he sat from across from him. In a polite manner he offered to get him something to drink.

Maybe coffee or something but he refused. His eyes finally landed on him and looked determined. At first he asked him about the murder case. Max stated he was pulled off of it. Since Hutch felt that he was to involved from being kidnapped. "Then do you want to do a bit of investigating with me?" This surprised him since their last encounter he was so upset with him. 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean find Ze's real killer. You said it yourself. It's not Adam. So now I want to find who really did it."

"Why do you believe me now?"

Chilled bit his lip and was thinking at the moment. He clearly had made a descision but seemed to lose his words. Then he said, "Cause what if it isn't him? I can't just eliminate all possibilities. Your a detective Max. Please help me. Your also my friend. I don't know what else to do."

They both wanted to take the law into their hands. Both also knew what was at stake. Their jobs could be lost and maybe even prison time. Tampering with evidence and such wasn't something they wanted on their job description. Without even hesitating he told Anthony he would help him. He felt like he owed it to him and Ze. His friend actually smiled what seemed like an eternity. 

It was short but not unnoticed. Max got up and they talked about meeting up at places. He didn't want Anthony accidentally bumping into Adam. Sure he had other possible suspects but he didn't doubt that he still suspected him. Also who knows what Adam would do if he saw his friend. The guard he loved to taunt as he was held in his glass cage. 

His friend gave him a hug as they parted. Max felt better about having someone he could trust again. All this time he felt guarded and mistrusting all his friends. It surely couldn't be Anthony in his mind. After all that man's boyfriend was tortured and then murdered. If anyone deserved his trust it was him. 

Aaron was another person he felt sorry for. The guilt was eating at him every day as he thought about it. He had let himself be tricked into murdering an innocent man. At least he hoped his theory was right. That Adam wasn't fooling him into believing something else. A part of him wanted to stay out of it and let other people figure out. The other part knew no one would and it could be worse if he didn't get involved. 

After it was done he drove back home. He set a date for two days from now. Renee probably needed a break from all his advances. At least this time she suggested them hanging out. Maybe their was hope to having her permanently back in his life. His mind wandered back to last night events. He blushed and shook his head. Max vowed to never let it happen again. That night he was swept by emotions and the desire to need someone. 

At least that's what he kept telling himself as he drove. Relief hit him when his favorite psycho wasn't home. Grabbing his bags he got ready to move again. Not because of Adam but the other killer he was sure that would try to follow him again. He would move out in the morning since he didn't feel safe to stay in one place. 

Actually lately no where felt safe unless Adam was around. That man seemed to be capable of doing anything. Setting himself free from his prison and even settling himself inside his heart. Max couldn't deny it anymore. He had some feelings for him even if he didn't want them. Instead he tried to think about Renee and her beautiful red hair. Her wavy figure as she oozed sexiness. 

Adam had a childish look and seemed good looking in a different way. His small muscles showing when he took off shirt even with his wiry figure. Max's mouth went dry as he just realized his thoughts went back to him. He tried again to think about her but it landed back over to Adam. If only he didn't have such an exciting personality.

The way he could get him worked up over his small actions. It didn't take much for him to wind him up. His heart would beat faster when he got close. The way he would touch him also set him on fire. None if it was right was he tried to calm himself down. After his date with Renee he planned on going to meet Chilled. His friend wanted to explore Ohm's house. Sure it was illegal to break in but they wanted to find answers. 

They would also check the spots of the victims. If they had time of course. Max ordered some take out since he didn't feel like cooking. Actually he didn't really feel to hunger but he was going to force himself to eat. Last night he actually didn't have a nightmare. It was unusual since he had them every night. The only thought was that Adam chased them away.


	17. Routine

In the morning he got ready to get to work. Max had his uniformed pressed beforehand and ready to be in working condition. As he went to his office Renee came up right behind him. She kissed him and surprised Max. It didn't stop him from holding her and kissing her back. The sparks were there as he felt something. Renee finally pulled back as she smiled at him. "What is all this?" he asked as he motioned his hands around. 

Then she told him all about her feelings about him. That she always loved him but was scared of a commitment. They started to drift away but now in the present. She wanted Max back into her life. He was the only man that actually brought passion her. That and the fact he was gentle with sheer kindness in his heart. After Max she had dated some awful men. 

Now it was time to get back together with someone she knew would love her. When the job presented itself she took it. She did even had to move back into her old town and be transferred. It was okay with her since she would have a chance to be with Max. Deep down it scared her though and she wanted to take it slow. In the end she left the office leaving Max in his thoughts. He truly wanted her back and felt good about himself. 

All day he filed through paper work. Signing things and placing them in order. When he was finished he got up and stretched his legs. Office work was truly boring but he was good at it. His phone rang and saw Chilled's number. He wasn't suppose to meet him until a later date. Without a further thought he answered the call. 

"Hi Anthony. What did you want to talk about?"

"Meet me at 766 Lincolm Street."

Chilled suddenly hung up on him and leaving him standing there. The whole things was suspicious and he wondered if he should do something about it. Going into a location he didn't know about had put him in a bad position before. Diction's death ran through his mind. Sometimes he thought about his friend as he mourned him. 

It left him heartbroken to relive the memories of his dead friend. The blood even landed on him as he watched his body hit the floor. Shaking his head he went back to getting ready to leave. Right now the past couldn't help him. He made mistakes and he needed to fix them. Anthony was a very straight forward man and he trusted him. It was time to test that trust in his friend. 

Just because Max wanted to believe in his friend that didn't mean Anthony did. The extra precaution was necessary as he drove. If only he had Adam to watch his side. He didn't trust him to not murder his friend though. Just because the killer was on his side didn't mean he would do what he said. The place was void of any people and it was surrounded by darkness. 

Maybe coming here at night wasn't the brightest idea. He turned on his face light and wiped out his gun. Anthony had actually lead him to a cemetery. Chills ran down his back as he walked around. Nothing but fear ran through his blood as he moved his flashlight around. So far there was no sign of anyone.

The cold made his teeth chatter as he waited. He was sure this was the place as the address lead him here. Soon it was growing darker as he couldn't stop being scared. Max didn't have the experience to deal with a situation like this. Anything could happen at this moment. Right now he wasn't prepared for any of that. The whole time he wondered why Anthony lead him to a place like this. Maybe it had to do with the murder cases. 

If he had found a lead and wanted to share it. Max would have preferred him telling him at a warm cozy spot. A light came forward as he watched it. The figure emerged as he pointed his gun. He recognized it immediately as the person who told him to come here. Some relief went through him but he was still worried. 

"Hey Max. I think I found something."

"What did you find?"

"Just follow me."

His feet lead him to follow his friend. With all the paranoia maybe he didn't trust his friend as much as he previously thought. Each step he walked as he went to a women's grave. He felt a bit confused when Anthony handed him a shovel. There was on in his own hand as he went to work. Anthony actually wanted to dig up a body. Max asked so many question that irritated the Italian. At first his friend told him to shut up and dig. After seeing how upset his friend is they both glared at each other. 

This was bring no progress and Max wasn't going to help without an explanation. Chilled let out a deep sigh as he leaned into his shovel. He started to tell him about a previous murder. The first case that Max was on. When he asked him how he knew about the cases. 

Anthony kind of just gave him a are you dumb look before he said, "It's all over the news that someone died. Of course I know about it. Sure maybe it didn't show up when you first did the case. After they thought they got the killer. They posted all the dead bodies."

"Oh I didn't know. I stopped watching as a part of my therapy. He told me it would be better for me if I stayed away from-"

"Well your therapist is an idiot," said Anthony as he let out a frustrated sigh. "This woman is related to that person who died. She died a bit differently but I'm still suspicious."

Max asked about how she died and Anthony said by electrocution. The memories flashed to the rapist zapping Ze in the thighs. All the screams seems to etch into his memory. They had posted as an accidental death. Chilled wasn't so sure since this person died closely to her sister's death. Max was a bit hesitant to decimate someone's grave. Anthony was determined and kept on digging. Neither was sure of what clues could be found. 

One thing on both their minds that their could be a possible clue. He only started to dig to help out his friend. What they were doing is very illegal. If anyone catches them they wouldn't have an explanation. Sure he could flash his badge but if it was mentioned at headquarters he'd be in trouble.

Not as much trouble for Anthony who wasn't an officer. Hours of digging in the dark was creepy. It was also making them feel exhausted and very cold. Despite the exhilarating work out. They were sweating in the frigged air and making them even more exposed to freezing. After a while they had finally hit something solid. Now they dig a little off to the side so they could open it. It took both their efforts to lift the lid of the heavy casket. 

There laid a disfigured and filled with maggots was once a person. Max had to climb out and puke out his lunch. He hadn't had time to eat dinner yet. After this it was apparent he wasn't going to later. Anthony still stayed down there as he waited. Maybe Anthony was more qualified for the job at the moment. 

Later he rose out with something in a plastic zip up bag. It contained letters from loved ones. If Max didn't feel horrible about this before he did now. They were invading this person's grave and now people's private thoughts. He sat on the floor while Anthony sat next to him. When he opened it she showed him the various people that written. 

Most of them people they never heard of since they were just relatives of the decreased. A fake name caught both their eyes as Chillled gripped it tightly. He read it first and had a stern frown. Now he looked frustrated before handing it to him. The Mexican just stared at the name before grabbing onto the file. This wasn't right to invade someones thoughts but it could be a clue. 

Dear Julia,

I'm sorry we only just recently became friends. I wished we could have done more things with each other. Your sister was nice enough to comfort me at these times. I'm sure it was harder on her but she is a strong woman. I saw you as a strong witty woman yourself. If only we knew each other for years instead of a few weeks. I must say that you remind me of someone. A person with long locks of blonde hair and a beauty that surpasses others. 

Despite your strong nature I have always had this feeling. A most dark feeling in my heart. I'm glad you will read this in your grave. It's not your fault other than being born. I despise how happy you are. Most of all I hate that you almost met someone important to me. That person will always be mine. No one else can have him. Good night sweet angel. Your death will bring me nice pleasant dreams. One day I'll have my fairy tale ending but you'll never see yours. 

Prince Charming

This didn't lead them anywhere since they had no clues. Max would run it for finger prints but he doubt he'd find it. Luckily they touched it with gloved hands but he still didn't think it would help. No matter what they did this killer was two steps ahead of them. They had no idea what they were doing and who they were up against. On the other hand this person knew exactly who he was dealing with. The face that he had run into a trap had proved it. 

Grabbing their shovels they placed the valuable letters back inside. All night long it took them to bury all they dirt back. It looked kinda obvious that someone dug it up. Maybe someone will just think it was newly buried. Max handed the shovel back and decided to go home. He was tired and wanted to sleep. 

"Thank you Max for helping me. I know that you could have refused. I can't lie. I'm still upset about Adam but... I need someone to trust. Ze trusted you and so will I," said Chilled with a sad face as he threw the shovels into the trunk of his car. Dirt and filthy just covered the both of them. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him. I-I cared about him as well. Steven was my friend."

They were both teary eyed and couldn't look at each other. In the end they said their goodbyes and left. Max drove home and quickly went to get a shower. He made sure to lock the door because of his paranoia. The gun was placed where he could reach it all times. Once he was clean he went into his kitchen. A glass of water was all he wanted before going to bed. 

It felt kinda lonely and missing something. He wasn't sure what but he did have an empty feeling. His gun at his side he went to his bed to get some rest. Even though he was exhausted he turned on the television in his room to help him sleep. Slowly he drifted off and went to sleep. In the middle of the night he woke up from a nightmare. The same ones that always shook him up.

His mother would always be the center of his dreams. Either that or his father that hit the asphalt. He did eventually fell back into uneasy sleep. In the morning he woke back up and did his usual routine. Days later he went through every thing like normal. Max would go on dates with Renee sometimes after he got out of work. A simple dinner and chatting about their lives. In a way it was way to simple to fall back into old habits. 

He could tell he was growing more in love with her. Every day he would wake up and eat cereal. Do paper work and say hello to Renee who was now his girlfriend. Anthony hadn't went to see him since then. He couldn't find any other leads and that one was just a dead end. It only proved that the killer did indeed kill her but that's all. It would take awhile for the finger prints to come back.

Aaron promised to test it out and figure out who it was. Time like these he was grateful to still have friends. The only two people he trusted was Anthony and Aaron. Any other people were just suspects. They were both victims of the killer and couldn't possibly have done it in his mind. Adam had stopped showing up and he didn't know why. 

His little apartment he just recently moved into was extremely lonely. That's why he looked forward to spending time with Renee. She was fun to be around and made it all more interesting. Something felt wrong though as more days went by. It was to peaceful and the murders had stopped. Ever since they visited that grave nothing had happened. Like someone knew what they had did. 

That couldn't have been possible but still made him worry.


	18. Proposal

They were at a balcony area with candles lit in front of them. Max was looking at the menu for something to order. His girlfriend seemed to know what she wanted as the waiter came over. In the end she ordered for both of them. He kept on smoothing out his hair and playing with his glass of water. They had dated for a month now. Nothing unusual happened and Max felt like he had his old life back. Renee even talked about children which surprised him.

She was ready to settle down like he was. It was like they finally got to the right point in their lives. Part of the tension in the past was because Renee didn't want to settle down and have kids. Her mind was set on a career path. At that time it really hurt. Max wanted share their lives together and she didn't. Now everything was perfect as they waited for their meal. He was acting unusual and she asked about it. 

"Are you okay Max?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm fine. I have the most beautiful and gorgeous woman in front of me."

She smiled as they both glanced into each others eyes. It was clear that they had felt something. Neither can deny that they wanted to be together. Their meals were brought up as they ate salmon with some vegetables on the side. Not something he would order himself but he was happy. The way she kept glancing at him made him feel sparks. Suddenly he thought about a certain brown orbs. A smile that was unique and always made his heart beat fast. 

The mischievous nature of a certain man always got to him. He shook away those thoughts and felt a little guilty. This wasn't the time to be thinking about him. It was a special moment with his true love. Renee was perfect for him for all the right reasons. Some reason he just felt a little off. Max should feel more happy about it but he wasn't. He couldn't back down now. This would affect his future. 

"Renee I need to ask you something," Max said as he got on one knee in front of her. A certain song that was theirs picked up. He smiled at her nervously as he continued. "We have known each other for so long. Even in the past I wanted this. Renee, will you marry me?"

There was a long pause as she looked at him surprised. Luckily since this was a reserved spot. No one else would see what was happening. Max didn't want to pressure her into a decision. The look in her face was pure confusion. His heart was slowly breaking from that look. He didn't want to lose the normal life he had always wanted. 

"Please give me time to decide," said Renee with a pleading look in her eyes. Tears were threatening to seep out but he refused to let them. It felt like rejection even if she didn't say it. So much for his fairy tale ending. Max really thought that this was something she wanted. Well what they both wanted. All their talks had pointed in this direction. Now he wondered if he read it all wrong. If he missed any sign of doubt in their relationship. This all felt like the past all over again. Her not ready to take the next step in their relationship.

"It's fine. If your not ready I can wait," lied Max as he wasn't fine. He had waited for so many years to be with her. She was pushing him away again. There was no way he wanted to wait for happiness. A fake smile on his face as he hugged her. Renee thanked him for being understanding. That he was a wonderful boyfriend to thinking of such a thing. 

Over all she was grateful for him to give her some time. They ate the rest of the night in silence and a bit awkward. Max couldn't help but be stuck in his thoughts. Wondering what he did wrong or what he could have done differently. After dinner they had a small parfait for dessert. Then he had to take her home. It was the weekend and they both took the time off. In the car he drove in silence. She turned on some music they both liked to release some of the tension. A particular house came into view as he pulled over. 

This was it as he kissed her on the cheek goodnight. Instead of just that she pulled him in for a more fierce kiss. Max was a bit surprised but welcomed it. He started to dominate it as he pushed her into the door. Renee pulled back and reached for her keys. This was suppose to be it but she lead him inside. She asked him to take off his clothes. It was confusing but he did what she asked as he lead them into the bedroom. A trail of clothes being left behind as they made there way. 

In their nude state she pulled him into the bed. They touch and felt around. Renee started to giggle when he accidentally brushed against something ticklish. This laugh wasn't as good as someone elses. Max kissed her again and he missed a different yet dominating kiss. It lacked the roughness and the childish competition. 

He stopped to look at her face. Renee's soft breasts in his hand as he felt around in places. She was so beautiful and as she was starting to turn him on. A moan was let out and egging him further. Renee reached around and pulled out some lubricant. It was a bit messy compared to the kind Adam used. Max frowned and wanted to stop thinking about him. The way he would leave marks on his body or just tease him. 

In a way this was to easy. There was no challenge and she just laid there for him. He hated the fact that he always needed something in his life to make it interesting. Normal should be all he desired. Renee looked up as he lathered himself up. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he plunged in. The warmth felt good as he started to thrust in roughly. She got a little upset and told him to slow down. 

A slow pace was set as he kissed her again. She wanted to go slow and without any rush. Max wanted to just pound into her but couldn't. No matter what he didn't want to scare her away again. It took a while but he finally climaxed and pulled out. He layed next to her but didn't feel satisfied. The sex wasn't up to his standards. Guilt nestled into his chest as he looked at her. She looked sleepily as he cradled her into his arms. 

Despite how tough she was on the inside and out. Renee just wanted a man to be gentle with her. A person who was kind and did everything for her. Max wondered if he could meet those expectations. In the past maybe he could. He felt changed somehow. That he couldn't go back to the way he use to be. In a way it frightened him. Adam just seemed to linger in his mind again. 

This killer and yet the person who seemed to excite him. If he was with him now he would be holding him instead. After a mind blowing sex Adam would tell him he loved him. It was the only thing missing in his and Renee's relationship. She could still never say the word or at least she never did. Max was scared to say it every time. Renee always said thank you or your wonderful. His feelings were so mixed since Adam could say it so easily. 

It was like he truly felt this way. Max's face flushed as his heart raced. She mentioned it when she brought her head up. A small simple kiss was planted on his lips. He closed his eyes as she laid back down. Renee had got it all wrong. His heart didn't do that for her. Adam's words of I love you just repeated itself to him. Max couldn't deny it. He was falling for a psycho path. 

In the next day she was missing. It was probably a good thing since he had another nightmare. Renee was in the kitchen making breakfast. This was something they both seemed to have in common. Max waking up with an empty bed. He got dressed and joined her. Home cooking was one of the things he really missed about her. They were amazing as he ate the homemade waffles. She smiled and sat across from him. 

Just watching him enjoy them made her happy. Max wasn't really sure what made him happy right now. He tried to imagine waking up here every morning. Kids running in to greet him while taking a seat. Renee pulling out breakfast for the whole family. A small part of him wanted his cereal. The normal routine he had with his mom. Maybe he needed the change since it wasn't healthy.

After they ate together he decided to go home. She liked his company but he could tell she wanted him to leave. The drive was quiet as he thought to himself. He must have done something right if she wanted him to spend the night with her. Then again she wanted to think about the whole fiance thing. Maybe it would just work itself out. Max pulled into the drive way and went inside his tiny apartment. It was exactly the way he remembered it. 

There wasn't a lot of places he could stay but he managed. A thought did cross his mind that maybe this was the reason Adam wasn't around. That he couldn't find him but he knew that was wrong. Adam always had ways to find him. It was possible that he had Mini track him. If Adam did anything to ruin his chances with Renee. Max paused and shook his head. 

There was no way he would let anything happen to her. Renee was also a very capable officer. Any man that underestimated her got there ass kicked. He had been on her bad side before. It wasn't very pretty. Max decided to relax and watch some television. Nothing was exciting as he got bored. Then he got up to read some books to entertain himself. In a way he wouldn't mind Adam popping up. 

A part of him actually missed him. He tried to think of Renee during the rest of the day. Her not accepting the ring and later having sex. The events of yesterday was a lot to take in. His future happiness was on the line. Max really couldn't waste time thinking about him. He waned to not think about him. Even with all his might the thoughts ran to Adam.

Maybe this way why being a detective was his dream job. It was exciting and he could feel a sense of purpose. If only he knew what it would really mean. All of it seemed to test his humanity. Max wanted to think he was a good man and made the right decisions. Right now he wasn't very sure of himself. There was so many mistakes that he had made. He really didn't like being unsure of what he needed. Sure he had desires and thought maybe he knew what he wanted. 

In the end he really didn't know. Max grew up thinking a man needed to have a family. Someone in his life that he would grow old with and have kids. Friends that would support his decision and be there for him. His desire was so simple and yet it felt so out of reach. No one could blame him for wanting something so simplistic.

The hard part was the fact that he wasn't sure. He wasn't absolutely sure if he wanted those things or not. Max let out a deep sigh before making himself some lunch. During the day he just slacked off with nothing to do. A red envelope got into his view as he peered at it. It was taped to his fridge. Slowly he opened it and looked inside. There was no sender or any information on the outside. He opened it and a small note was inside. 

His eyes widen as he read it. The letter drifted onto the floor as he dropped it. At first he just stood there in a paralysis state. Then he finally went over to his phone and dialed someone. Once the person answered they both chatted for a bit. Max picked the letter pack up and put it in his pocket. Grabbing his car keys he headed outside. Only one thought in his mind as he head out. 

"Don't worry. I'll find you."


	19. Choice

The place was dark and spooky. Even the trees seemed to have a creepy air about them. Max and Chilled had driven here based on information on a letter. When he drove here his friend Aaron had called him about some information. He ignored it and then later he got a text. It said that the letter they found on the corpse had a match. They could pinpoint the finger prints to someone. 

That wasn't the odd part of it all. The person that it matched to was someone that was already deceased. There friend and Chief of police which was Ohm. None of it made any sense as they wanted an explanation. The only logic Max could think of is that the killer knew Ohm. Probably the killer had him handle the note. If that was true then Ohm would have known the killer. None of this made any sense since Ohm was trying to find the murderer.

Max started to discuss this with Chilled but he wasn't interested. All he wanted to do was find the bastard. In the red envelop earlier it said, "I have taken someone precious to you." Of course Chilled thought of Ze. Max thought of a few people that were important to him. The person he hoped this sicko didn't have was Renee. If the person had tracked and followed his movements he was sure that the person knew she was important to him. 

Anthony gave him a determined look before making his way to the front door. This felt like a trap as he tried to stop him. His detective instincts kicked in. A house in the middle of the woods and the killer was just going to wait for them. Of course it didn't feel right. As soon as the door was opened a device was sprung. Sudden swoosh and then he manged to tackle him to the ground.

A large heavy ax just barely missed them both. Max started to scold him as Anthony was just happy to be alive. He was shaken up and decided to listen to him now. The place was riddled with traps as he looked around inside. Some wires that were barely visible as he took note of things. It seemed like the killer didn't mind if they were dead or injured. There was also arrows pointing them to a certain direction. 

Being lead would be a stupid idea. Then again maybe the killer wanted them to think that. Going the opposite way was just as treacherous. Max would just set the whole building on fire but he might hurt whoever the person kidnapped. Anthony was getting impatient as he stepped inside. He told of him the traps he could visibly see. 

"We need a plan. We can't just march into another trap."

"Steven needs me right now. You wouldn't understand."

In a rush Max pushed Anthony into a wall. It was tough since his friend was in good shape. They both struggled with each other as he tried to calm him down. Being reckless wasn't what they needed right now. He only brought Anthony because he might need the extra help. Right now it felt like a possible mistake. A good punch to Anthony's gut as he hit the ground. 

Max started to rant off to him. Telling him of the important people in his life. He understood him fully since he loved Renee. It would be stupid of him to throw his life away. Then he wouldn't have a chance to save Steven. If he was alive of course. He had no idea why Anthony insisted he was alive. Just because of one stupid note hinting that someone important was taken. Max was getting tired of dealing with him.

There was a person out there that needed them. Chilled really needed to get his act together. His friend was in a sour mood but seemed to let him have the lead. One trap was accidentally set off when they went through a corridor. Max choose to not follow the arrow signs. The walls were closing in as they ran for it. Anthony tripped over his own feet as he had to drag him out the last couple of steps. It was close as it almost got the edge of his shoe. They were panting from the excitement. Maybe it was a mistake to enter this house of horrors. 

Chilled was a bit shaken as he tried to shake him out of it. At first he was telling him to go ahead and move forward without him. He felt like he was slowing Max down. A hand raised up and slapped him hard. Max yelled at him to man up. Steven might be here and he needed him to be his hero. With a few shaky steps Anthony followed him from behind. 

Music suddenly filtered into the room they were inside. It wasn't exactly from there room as it coming from somewhere else. Anthony was tempted and wanted to start following it. Max didn't like the idea as he grabbed his shoulder. If one of them was going to investigate he suggested a detective should do it. He left him in the room as he followed the noise. It was leading him upstairs. Anthony's eyes followed him as he made his way upward. Each step he was careful and applied little pressure before making the actual step. 

Once he got to the top he was surprised by the lack of traps. The fact that it was unpredictable scared him. A room from his left had the music. There was also a room to the right. Max was contemplating as Chilled told him to start moving. He noticed him being impatient again. The music had to be a trap as he went to the other room. 

It seemed bare and just pure white. All of it was a large contrast compared to the other rooms. If anyone where to live in a room like this it would drive them made. Everything was white including the bed and furnishing. He closed the door and felt a little confused. Max was starting to wonder if this was the mind of a mad man. Finally he went into the music room. Inside looked like a little kids room. Slowly he went inside as he went over to the music box. 

When he stopped it nothing had happened. No traps or anything unusual. It also didn't lead him to anywhere new. He had enough as he exited the room. Max hollered for Anthony but there was no response. Looking around the room he was no where in sight. This was odd for him to just be gone. He let out a sigh as he decided to go find him.

Most likely Chilled decided he had enough and ventured on his own. If only he would be more patient and have more faith in him. He wanted to save whoever it was and just as much as Chilled wanted to find his possibly kidnapped boyfriend. In his mind his friend was dead. Adam had told him so before. There was no reason for him to lie to him. A body wasn't found but that didn't mean anything. The cops would eventually find one. It was a matter of time before it would float to the surface. 

Sure a month or so had passed by. None of this meant anything. He looked around for places that weren't explored. Only one room lead to somewhere. This had to be where Chilled went into. They couldn't go back with the walls that collapsed into each other. With their entry way blocked he had to move forward. 

At this moment he had to pull out his flashlight. There was no lights ahead as he had this creepy feeling. Max was a bit jumpy as he listened to the branches outside beat against the house. The wind was blowing hard from outside as he moved slowly inside the building. It only lead him down another corridor. He was careful of any traps. Especially the one that tried to crush them earlier. Anthony wandering on his own had left him frustrated. 

Then again it was his fault for not bringing the guy with him. Nothing seemed to happen as he walked down the path. He was lead back into a room as he realized it was the same one. Max had went in a circle as he felt himself become confused. The room they had first entered never came into view. 

It was the room they entered after the walls tried to crush him. If the maze wasn't bad enough he kept walking and feeling lost. No matter what he did he would end up back in the same room. He tried going back or just move forward. Nothing seemed to work as he was stuck. So now he went back upstairs and started to investigate. 

Seems like they were both just normal rooms. The white one being a bit more unusual. None the less there was nothing that stood out. Max went back into the main room and looked around. He went along the walls looking for a trigger. Of course he started to move around more quickly. Caution was thrown off as he was agitated. There had to be some way out of this room. 

The photos on the wall looked familiar as he looked closer. It was a woman and a little boy. His eyes widen since he was that child. When he lived on his own he made sure to get rid off all those photos. He had buried it all in the backyard since he was moved to an orphanage. Max never checked back on them since he didn't want to. The past still haunted him even without it. 

Tears ran down his face as he quickly wiped them away. Now wasn't the time to be emotional. Chilled disappeared and there was another person out there. He ignored it as he checked the rest of the room. Under the rug and even on the table. Max turned over every single chair and didn't find anything. A frustrated sigh was let out as he sat on one of the chairs. If only he could figure this out. 

Then he glanced back at the photo. It was like the killer was taunting him and wanted his attention. He got up and made his way over to it. If this was a clue then it should have been obvious. The picture was lifted up as he stared at it. As he looked over at the wall it had an arrow. Max grabbed each one and toss them onto the floor. All those arrows were pointing at something. There was a fire place that didn't look special. 

He bent down to examine it. When he pushed down on a fake piece of wood it started to move. Max of course backed up like it would attack him. It stopped as it faced sideways to him. Inside he saw another ordinary room. This time it was different though. Three people were inside. A black hood over the faces of two of them.

The third one was standing over them. This person was wearing a mask but had a gun in his hand. These people had their hands bound and chained to the floor. Also their legs were chained as one of them struggled. One of them looked like they had given up. A muffled voice tried to say something as the kidnapper hit him across the head. Max had his gun fixed on the person. 

When asked to drop his gun he wouldn't do it. He didn't trust this person as they faced each other. So now he told this stranger that if he shoots he would unload his gun into him. The person started to laugh with a deep and yet disguised tone. Some reason this person sounded slightly different than the one that kidnapped him. He was guessing one of them was Chilled. The other he wasn't very sure. 

"Hello Max. It's pleasant to see you."

"Let them go."

"I'm going to give you a decision. A very simple one in fact."

"You can choose between your new friend or your old friend."

Glancing between the two he wasn't very sure of what to do. Maybe he could stall him or something. A distraction of some sort. If only he had told someone he would be down here. "What if I don't choose?" asked Max as he still had his gun ready. The stranger seemed to think this was amusing. He told Max that he would choose for him. Either he would pick now or he would make sure they both died. 

Max took a few steps forward telling it was of no use to threaten him. Right now the person could do the right thing and give himself up. One of the hooded people started to struggle again and catch the person's attention momentarily. This gave him an opportunity to inch even closer. The gun was then pointed back at Max. It seemed like the person was contemplating on his actions. 

"If I die they both die. You'll die as well. This room is triggered in a way. Choose wisely Max."

"Damn it. Why are you doing this?"

"Time is ticking. One of them is an old friend and the other a new love. Who do you want more?"


	20. Gunpoint

The choice was set in front of him. Max looked from the two hooded figures. Neither of them could really talk as he noticed one of them was trying. It was certain that the one on the left was Chilled. Even with his muffled voice he could hear his familiar tone. The masked person seemed pleased with his discomfort. He couldn't decided what to do as the other person pulled out a switch. 

The stranger explained that their was a timer. Max had ten minutes to decide now. If the person on the right was Renee he would regret his decision. She was the true love of his life and his future wife. One the other hand their was Anthony. A good and loyal friend. When he looked up he noticed someone behind the person. The shadow was cast over as it seemed to move in a calculating manner.

"Well this looks like fun," said Adam as he pulled a knife over the person's throat. "It's nice to see you. My good friend."

"Adam? Your suppose to be under the hood. How?" asked the masked man as the knife barely grazed his skin. 

"I knew you've been watching me. My little visits with Max. You should know better to interfere. Are you running under orders? No. Of course not. Not after they tried to kill you."

Max was a bit confused with the conversation but he tried to figure it out. So this disguised man who kidnapped people, thought the person he captured was Adam. Now he wondered who was under the hood then. It still couldn't be Renee unless she was involved in all this. Max didn't want to think she was capable of that. Nanners grabbed the remote and hit a switch to release the prisoners. 

Anthony quickly took off his hood and so did the other person. Mini looked pleased when he revealed himself. He started to talk about how they formulated a plan. Adam noticed he was being followe. He would disguise himself in an outfit and wear a hoodie to not reveal his face. Max didn't know of these actions of course. When Mini was hidden in the dark where anyone could kidnap him. The masked man of course took the bait and now in this current position. It was a bit humorous as the person laughed. 

"I should have known I can't capture you Adam. After all those years of being friend." The stranger seemed calm even with the events. His plan failing and with death so close to himself."What will you do now? If I die then you all die."

"Yeah about that. You were always a poor liar Ohm," said Adam as he let Mini rip off his mask. The once dead police chief had been alive all along. 

"So where is Ze?" asked Chilled as he seemed lost. He just wanted the person he loved so much back.

"Ze? I never had him. My partner took him later he took Max. I thought maybe you got him back. We don't have him."

"I'm suppose to believe you? You liar!"

Anthony rushed to lay his hands on him. On instinct he held his friend back. Max really didn't know what to do in this situation. No one will die so that made him feel better. He is a detective but a newly trained one. Letting Adam just run everything didn't seem logical. Everything was under control though with Ohm captured in his hands. All this time he thought and felt guilty for murdering an innocent person. 

Also the fact that he was his friend. Ohm was clearly guilty as he smirked at everyone. Max asked him how he was still alive. With a smile he told that he knew he was being set up. Mistakes were made with the Mexican himself. He under estimated him and was in charge of watching Max's actions. All those tracking devices were his doing. Ohm was also the person who murdered Diction. 

The man was having suspicions and with Diction's paranoia. He was doing his own investigation without authorization. Similar to what Max was doing. Ohm felt him a threat and eliminated him. He was of course given orders not to kill Max. "I don't know why he wants you alive. I think it's a mistake," said the once masked man with a frown. A deep sigh was let out as though he saw this as tiring. 

With a slightly sad smile he talked about how he was betrayed. He knew that someone planned for his down fall. Ohm was suppose to be murdered by Max's hands. Then everything would be covered up. His failure would the past with his death. Now all he wanted was revenge. This was all a new plan for him to kill Max. The traps or the final decision. Though he'd rather kill Max himself. 

"Where did you keep Steven?" interrupted Anthony as he asked again. It was almost like he was a broken record. He only wanted his boyfriend back alive. Ohm shrugged and told him he didn't. His partner did torture and rape them. There was no involvement on his part but he did know about it. The masked man mentioned that he never interrupted a friend when doing their own business. 

After it did occur though he did know what happened. Steven was taken down but his partner went looking for Max. All his attention was off Ze and they lost him. His eyes looked over the others and then over at his capture. He suggested asking Adam since he usually liked to kidnap and kill people. A good chance that Nanners actually did the deed and off his boyfriend. Ohm's desire was to take joy in making Anthony upset with hearing about all this. Max then quickly directed their attention over to himself. 

"Why do you want me dead?"

"Well. Everything is falling apart because of you. This is your fault. If only my partner didn't care about you so much. What's so special about you? If you were dead then maybe things could go back to normal," said Ohm with so much venom in his voice. He asked again what was special about Max. This man seemed to disrupt everything in his balance. Catching the attention of two killers and being brought in a case he should have no business with. 

Max didn't know the answer as he remained silent. This unknown killer saw him as special. Adam also seemed to love him. Everything was all pointing towards himself. There was no answers and only questions. He didn't consider himself special. His mom and dad were both dead. No siblings and no difference from other people. A voice interrupted his thoughts as he looked upward at him. 

"Because he's mine," uttered Adam as he slashed his throat. Blood pored out of his new gaping hole as the man made gurgling noises. Eventually Ohm fell to the ground with his body motionless. A pool of blood in it's wake. Max was upset since he killed someone. That and the fact he could have taken him into headquarters for questioning. Adam was trying to reassure him that he made the best decision. There was nothing but lies that would filter out of Ohm's mouth. 

"You don't know that. That wasn't your call Adam. Are you hiding something? Do you know something I don't know?"

At this point he was so upset. Max marched right over to him and punched his face. The other person didn't struggle as he let the blows happens. Mini wanted to interfere but Adam gave him a stern look. This was between the two of them and he wanted no one to interfere. His calculating mind was at work. 

"I am hiding something," said softly as he wrapped his arms around Max. He was feeling exhausted emotionally and physically. The warmth was welcomed even with how upset he was. "Are you hiding something from me as well? How you plan to erase me from your existence. Maybe have a wife and kids. What about us?"

"There is no us."

At this point he pushed Adam away from himself. The tears were threatening to fall but he didn't let it happen. Max told him that he there was no potential future. He couldn't be in a relationship with a killer. Anthony finally stepped in and placed a hand on his friend. They were both emotional as they glanced at each other. His attention was back at Adam. The Italian wanted to know what happened to his boyfriend. 

Adam would shrug and said he didn't know. That Ohm was just making stuff up. A gun was pointed at him. Of course he wasn't moved by Anthony's threatening gesture. Mini looked like he was ready to step in at any moment. It was a stand still without anyone making a motion. Anthony was yelling at him to give him his boyfriend back. If the Ohm or his partner didn't have him then he probably did. 

"Ze is dead."

"Your a damn liar. There was no body found. I want my Steven back. Bring him back to me or your dead."

"Calm down Anthony. I don't think-" said Max as his eyes widen. The gun was pressed into his temple. Anthony glared at Adam the whole time as he did this. "Give me Steven or I shoot his brains out."

Max was truly scared with the weapon in his face. Death was one of his fears as he tried to plead with his friend. Nothing seemed to waiver his decision. Adam actually looked surprised about all this. The fear in his eyes really did stunned Max. All this time he thought he was lying. He didn't want to trust a killer and a manipulator. Any doubts of Adam's feelings were all gone in an instant. 

If he didn't care he would look for frighten for him. A long pause as the tense air seemed to fill in. Anthony meant business as he clicked the gun into firing position. Without hesitation Max tried to plead with Anthony again to place the gun down. He was his friend and no one had to die. The finger was squeezing the trigger slightly as a warning. Adam bit his lip and trying to figure out what to do. Tension was in the air as the two stare at each other. His knife hand gripped the weapon so hard his knuckles turned white. 

The serious tone in his voice couldn't be taken lightly. A pleading look in the eyes of a killer wasn't a sight Max wasn't accustom to seeing. Of course the gun made his legs feel like Jelly. Fear made him wonder what he did wrong. His friend was willing to murder him. It was like all the things they did in the past didn't matter. If no one did anything right now. His life would end soon. There was no doubt that Anthony would do it. Love could make a person go mad and do crazy things. One thing for sure was that Anthony did look deranged. 

All it would take is the step in the wrong direction. Unless someone would save him. Max only wanted one person to be his rescuer. Glancing back at Adam he noticed him frozen in place. The tears formed in his eyes even if he didn't want them there. He wanted to beg his friend to stop a third time. Nothing seemed to detour the person. Anthony's eyes were harden and only thinking of one thing. The only thing that really mattered to him at this point. All of this was so wrong.

"Bring Steven back to me or Max dies."

"I don't have Steven."

"I'm warning you. I will kill him," said Chilled as he pressed the gun harder into his head. Max was already shocked enough as it is. 'Could one person make you this way?' he wondered with the gun never leaving him. If Adam was in his position he wasn't sure what his reaction would be. He shouldn't care about him in anyway. Yet now he hoped that Adam cared enough to do something. For him to say anything to stop his friends desperate actions.

"If you don't make it quick. Then you better say good bye to your boy toy."

"Adam please."

"Alright. Say good bye to Max."


	21. Bleeding

Mini finally spoke up, he was careful with his words, as though it might make Anthony's fingers itch. Max knew Mini was only doing this for Adam, the feeling of wanting to do things for psychopath were strong. It's the reason he never turned him in, there was something about Adam that would compel you to like him, even if you really shouldn't. 

"I have him, for a while anyways. He's dead and I played with him a little, before I killed him."

"You killed my Steven? Why?" asked Anthony as tears ran down his face. The gun no longer was on Max,  it pointed to the person he was speaking towards. 

"Because I want to be like the 'Heavenly Killer', he taught me some skills and I wanted to try them. I don't really consider him anything but a plaything. After being tortured, he's the perfect thing to practice on."

Mini's body fell from the force of the bullet, every shot entered his body as Anthony unloaded his gun. He was a sobbing mess during all of it. The detective didn't dare to move, while Adam placed a hand on his shoulder. When he looked at him, he saw the knife twitching in his hand. Max didn't do anything, Adam came over and lunged the knife into the Anthony's body. It repeatedly stabbed into the person while he giggled during it. 

Adam was soaked crimson, then he smiled at Max. Anthony's screams were etched into his memory, all he could do was stand there. He didn't stop Adam, so this made him just as guilty, maybe even more so. A gun was still in his hand, if Max made the decision to kill Adam he could have done it. Anthony could be alive right now, but his earlier actions shook his resolve. His friend had actually tried to kill him, deep down he wanted Anthony to be dead. 

Max didn't know what to think anymore, so much has happened in such a short period of time. Three dead people in one room, only him and another person was alive. His blood soaked hands touched his face, it was gentle as he caressed it, "I love you Maxie." He closed his eyes as Adam kissed him softly. This had to be a sick dream, one that left him numb emotionally and physically. He felt himself fall to his knees.

Tears were running down his face, but he couldn't block everything that just happened. If only he had shot Adam and then took Ohm into custody. He could probably go into the department and find more answers. Maybe Mini was lying and they would find Ze, either alive or dead. There was so many questions in his head. Adam held him, a sharp smell of iron hit his nose while he let's him latch on. The blood use to pump in his friend's veins, was not soaked into their clothes. 

Max felt numb, but oddly slightly dizzy, maybe it's from all the events. The weapons were on the ground, Adam started to hum gently. It was a melody his mother would do, when he couldn't sleep. His senses dulled and he closed his eyes, before he knew it he had passed out. Either it's from the shock of earlier events and not being to act during it all. Some detective he was, everything was his fault. The only person that could understand him, was the only person that wouldn't let him go. How ironic, he fell for someone that he should hate, a cop and a killer. 

Adam was the only person that could make things better, he loved how gentle and human he seemed. He still hated how cruel and the little remorse that Adam could have. There's no denying that Adam was some form of evil, a monster in disguise of a normal human. Max couldn't deny he found beauty in it all, or maybe his life was so pitiful that this made him happy. It seemed that, having one person to love him unconditionally was enough. Renee was a sweet and gentle girl but deep down he didn't know if she was right for himself, not like Adam was right either.

When he woke up he was back into his apartment. Adam was still there to pick up the pieces, it hurt to think of what had happened the day before. He might've not be alive, if it wasn't for him. His protector and yet hideous monster to others, maybe even a monster to him. The smell of pancakes wafted into the air, it was pleasant smell to wake up to. "Are you feeling okay? Do feel up to eating?" asked Adam as he heard the concerned tone, it made him think about the worried Adam, when the gun was pointed at his head. He seemed so human back then. A plate was pushed into his lap as he stared at it, maybe he could try to eat a little as he cut a piece.

"I'm feeling a little better. You do know this is wrong, right?"

"What's wrong? You need to explain what you mean."

"What we have is wrong, I'm a detective and you're a killer. I need to report this to the chief of police and get those bodies out, then I have to explain why I was at the crime scene. I might lose my job and my badge for all of this."

He didn't feel hungry anymore as he pushed it away. Max was pulled from the investigation, there's no reason he should have been involved. This was deep shit and he knew it, there a chance to lose everything. Those chocolate brown eyes stare at him, before kissing his forehead. Adam asked him, about what he truly wanted, "I'll do anything you want, just tell me what it is. I love you Maxie." The feelings were mutual as they stared at each other. Max knew the right thing to do, he grabbed his phone. It had to be done, but his fingers didn't dial.

"Why not turn me in?"

"What? Adam, what are you saying?"

"You're right, I'm a killer and you're a detective. This is what you want isn't it? Turn me in and then lead them to the crime scene. You'll look like a hero in their eyes, then this will give you a chance, to get the 'actual' serial killer that's doing these new murders."

His jaw dropped and was shocked that, he would willing turn himself in. Adam jokingly continued, "Only if I get daily visits and almonds." A smile on Max's face as the older man pulled him into a hug. Max didn't want to let go at this moment, the phone was pushed into his hand when he pulled away. His eyes encouraged Max to push those buttons, this was the right thing to do. It seems strange that Adam would volunteer to do this for him, maybe love wasn't a strong enough word. After his escape, they might move Adam to a place, that he can't get out so easily. There's no question that he would try again. 

He worried about where they would place him, they might transfer him to another state if it was deemed appropriate. This was a chance to never see him ever again, it might've been a little been a little tempting. Max was hesitating the whole time, since he wasn't sure if he wanted this. Adam kissed him as they locked jaws, a hand caressing his back, while Adam pushed him into the couch. The phone taken away while Adam dialed the number, an unknown officer answered as Adam quickly got up. This left Max a confused mess on the couch. 

Adam told the detective that he had caught the 'Heavenly Killer', that he will be brought into custody. He proceeded to tell them the location of the bodies. It was clear that he was impersonating Max, while Max just listened. After the call was done, he smiled at his Maxie. The Mexican huffed, but knew this should happen. Max was being pulled into a hug, Adam handed him his keys to the car. They'll need to heard towards the police department right away. Max let out a frustrated sigh, as he grabbed the cuffs from his belt, latching them onto Adam's wrists. They were prepared to return, and Adam awaited to be placed into custody. 

This was the right thing to do after all. 

They got to the department and Adam was rushed in immediate. Some of them were glaring and threatening Adam, this just made him giggle and stick his tongue out at them. The childish man didn't care about what they thought. Hutch came over with a surprised look on his face, most likely thought the call was a hoax or something. Two officers hoisted him away towards a cell, Max didn't even get a chance to say his goodbyes. This man had influenced his life so much, and it didn't surprise him when the tears fell. He lost friends and now the only person he cares about. 

People mistaken them for happy tears, as they kept falling down. This case was restricted, and he wasn't supposed to be on it. No one seemed to care, as long as they got the killer. Most people assumed it was all Adam's doing, with all the murders going on. Ohm wasn't the killer, but it wasn't Adam either. Max would have to give them a story, that they wanted to play off on. Minx pulled him to the side, so he could write all the information down. She also wanted to hear everything herself. Being an intelligent detective, Minx knew this was a good opportunity to pull information. Max is vulnerable and overly emotional, from everything. 

"You can tell me anything, we all need someone we can trust."

"Can I trust you?"

"Of course, we're friends after all." said Minx with a sad smile. It was difficult, but Max tried to look happy. This didn't fool anyone, while she patted his shoulder and left. He was refusing to talk about his situation, it wasn't like she didn't want to try, a part of her knew it was wrong. Max felt more lonely, then he had in years. The memories of his horrific past came back to haunt him, he might need more therapy sessions. Renee showed up later and noticed his distress, most likely Minx told her to come into this office. She hugged him, tried her best to calm him down. This only made him feel extremely guilty, because all his thoughts were on someone else. A person that had stolen a part of his heart. 

He deserved this pain in a way. The lives that were shattered, and all the poor decisions he made. Max was determined to change his ways, he might get back into solving boring cases, and putting his life back together. It meant ignoring someone that made him feel so many emotions, the very person he couldn't stop thinking about. Max couldn't deny that, he was forcing himself to be with Renee. She wasn't the person, who made him feel something special. He told her, he wanted to break up. This wasn't right thing to do and she panicked, more than anything Renee wanted to start her life with him. They would kids and have that fairy tale ending. 

Life wasn't that remotely easy though or that simple. "I don't love you," he uttered those hurtful words. Renee started to tear up and then slapped him hard. He touched his sore face, his eyes widen in surprise. She might be hurt, but she was also extremely upset. "How can you do this to us? We were suppose to start a life together? What do you mean you don't love me?" she screamed and yelled at him, people in the other rooms were sure to hear. She didn't care as she then stormed off, some nosy people were trying to peek into the action. Max knew he deserved that and his face did sting. 

Renee should be with someone, a lot better than himself, if anything he was lucky to have her. A strong and beautiful woman, he just messed up his own chances. It only bothered him, for the fact that he hurt someone he cared about, not because he wouldn't be able to be with her. Max chuckled to himself in a maniacal way, he remembered what Adam had stated once. He was dating her, because he was running away from his true feelings. Everything was true, since he loved that psychopath. Max took a deep breath, he needed a vacation, or maybe just drink beers with the guys. 

It's his own fault for doing everything so wrong. He finally finished his report, it was written in the most professional way possible. No one would disagree, that he did nothing but his own duty. After all, he did capture the number one criminal in the town. Such a small town, could harbor so much evil in it. Deaths and prostitution, even drugs were passed from this place to other nearby towns. He guessed he lived in a hellish place his whole life, never once did he move out. Max looked over on his computer screen, before he started to search on the web. Maybe being transferred, wouldn't be a bad idea. 

Max had enough of being involved in something way over his head. 


	22. Persuasion

Currently, Max was sitting at his desk and typing up a report. He had gone back into drug trafficking. The place wasn't heavily flooded, but it was the best he could have hoped for. It was very clear, that he didn't want to do homicide. With his background, the place did want to put him under those investigations. In the past, he'd do anything to be a homicide investigator. Things have changed, as everything has been more calm. There was a secretary to answer his calls, his desk was much bigger than before. His pay check might've been bigger, and his reputation had reached places. 

Other people in his position, might've milked it for all it's worth. Max could get a better paying job, and order around lackeys. He loved his desk job, that he occasionally did patrols on. It seemed that working alone fit him best, even if people wanted to partner up with him. His life narrowed down to working and relaxing at home. Everything was boring and unfulfilling, yet he tried to justify it all. Max felt like he deserved this treatment, especially with all the deaths that happened. He knew he was very much responsible for those things. Nobody else helped Adam, and didn't rat him out. Chilled and Ohm were dead, who knew what actually happened to Ze. 

Deep in his gut, he felt like maybe Mini was lying, it was to get Chilled to stop pointing the gun at him. Mini took the bullet, he started to relive it all. This made his fingers pause, before going back to typing. It was better to be numb, to actually stop thinking about the past. He knew it might be cowardly, but he wanted to run from it. Max had promised, in a way, that he'd visit Adam. This wasn't a verbal one, but his killer boyfriend was expecting it. They were supposed to be deep in love, the crazy person was supposed to have his claws in him. Max didn't want Adam to have the satisfaction, no matter how much he liked him. He wasn't going to go back there again, let those feelings resurface. 

"Fuck Adam, and his stupid games."

Max mumbled as he thought about the past, a very difficult thing to not do. He had seen psychologists, but they could only help so much. Adam wasn't brought up as a love interest, instead as a stalking killer. Everyone thought he subdued Adam, then brought him into custody. Minx did question him a few times, before he was transferred. She never got any answers, despite being suspicious. His life was improving, though the nightmares would keep him up. The psychiatrist had prescribed some pills for him. He took them, hoping that it might help, even a little. Sometimes he could hear their screams, Chilled begging to know why this happened to Ze. Ohm wanting blood, and his death by Adam's hands.

His hands rubbed his face, while he tried to concentrate on typing. It was clear that, he'd have nightmares again. There was a possibility, that he needed stronger pills. A call came on the line, his secretary had notified him. Max picked it up, Minx's voice came up. He hadn't talked to them in three years, it was a huge shock to him. "Hello Max, how are things? Sorry I haven't contacted you sooner, Renee said that your number keeps changing. I want you to know about something," said Minx as he pressed the phone harder into his ear. This was very important, it was clear that something was up. Things have changed so much, he isn't sure if he's the same man. 

A lot has happened in three years.

"I'm doing fine, so tell me the news."

"As you know, things have been quiet for awhile. There a string of new murders, I thought you might be interested."

"Well I'm not, so get someone else involved."

It might've been harsh to speak like that, especially to an old friend. Max didn't want to be on this stupid case, he no longer investigated murders. This was clear to most people, but Minx hadn't been around him for so long. She cleared her throat and continued, "I thought you would be interested. I've pulled some strings, so that you could be involved, if you want to be." He interrupted her, saying he didn't want to be involved anymore. The phone was slammed down, then he dialed his secretary. Max told her, that he didn't want Minx to call him again. It might've been out of spite, as he had Minx's number blacklisted from calling him. 

His secretary would just tell Minx some lies, that he wasn't around. She should get the message, at least he hoped she did. The whole time he did his paperwork, and his usual patrol around town. There was no busts, and his current lead had been dead. They would only go into action, if someone would call in. Max thought his job was dull, but he hoped there would be a future drug bust. He couldn't always have something exciting in his life. A letter was left on his desk, somehow he didn't notice it before. It was underneath his stapler, and wasn't that well hidden. Some reason he hesitated before opening the letter. 

Dear Maxie, 

I have been waiting for your arrival for so long, why did you keep me waiting? Was I wrong to think, that we had something special? I've given up my freedom, so that you could be happy. 

I'm so disappointed. 

It's okay, I'll give you another chance. I can understand if you're scared, and needed some time alone. I still love you, I care about you. Please come back to me, you belong at my side. 

Yours truly Mr. Spicy Almonds. 

P.S. This is your last chance. 

He threw away the letter, and fearful that Adam figured out his location. It's possible that he manipulated a guard, into getting this sort of information. Max stood up and then paced around the room. There was still some work to do, but he didn't care about it. His thoughts went over to Minx, if he wanted, he could contact her about it. They would want to know, that Adam is getting information somehow. When he finally relaxed, he deemed it as a stupid idea. It didn't matter if Adam knew where he was, the person couldn't do anything to him. He didn't want Adam back in his life, the person is just a manipulator. His words could only be a lie, and would do anything to get his way. 

They all seemed like good enough excuses to him. Max started to gather up his things, it was time to leave. His secretary interrupted him with a call, she stated that someone was waiting for him outside. This was surprising, and it couldn't have been Minx. A sharp panic flooded, as he thought about escaping. 'What if it's Adam?' he wondered and was truly freaking out. Adam wasn't pleased with him, but maybe he wouldn't harm him, just teach him a lesson. Max walked out, after he calmed himself a little. It took some deep breathing, and relation exercises that his psychiatrist had recommended. He walked out and met someone, the person least expected.


	23. Continuation

"Thanks for giving me a place to stay."

"It's no problem Max."

Aaron said it genuinely, before giving him a cup of coffee. This scenario was so absurd, but he'll take all the help he can get. He got transferred after a couple of days, when Aaron had visited him in his office. It seemed that Renee was missing, there was traces of blood found. She could be dead, or being tortured. The murders were happening again, just like Minx had stated. Max wanted to stay out of it, he really did. When Renee is involved, it was impossible to ignore. He might've not been in love with her, but he certainly owed her something. There was a lot of guilt, from his past actions. This was the opportunity to redeem himself. It would be too much, if he wasn't there to prevent her death. Max just hoped it wasn't too late for her. 

If it was up to him, he'd get a motel, and try to solve the crime himself. Aaron convinced him to stay at his place, the one him and Ohm had bought. It still made him feel terrible, he should've prevented Ohm's death. Adam was the one to kill him, so Aaron felt like Max was a hero. If he hadn't had taken Adam to prison, who knows what would've happened. Max still didn't understand Adam's motives, what being in prison would accomplish. Maybe there was some business, or some sort of goal. The Asylum wasn't a safe place to keep him held up, the high security prison was the only option. Deep down he was afraid of Adam escaping, they probably weren't in friendly terms anymore.

"Are you okay Max? I worry about you sometimes, I've noticed you pushed us all away."

"I just wanted a different career path. I'm fine, really."

"That's a lie and you know it."

His friend glared at him, while taking a sip of his coffee. Max would avoid this conversation, as much as possible. Once Renee was found, he'd try to run away again, this time much farther. It was like something he couldn't escape, until the murders stopped. Sometimes he wondered, if he'd have to stop Adam and the other killer. The town wasn't safe, and neither was his childhood friends. Max knew he'd been a coward, maybe he'd try to manage some courage. Aaron would take him to the police department tomorrow, a friend was coming over. They were both waiting for the person, while watching some television. A knock on the door shattered their silence. 

"I'll get it," said Max before he opened it. Sark hugged him quickly, he seemed glad to know that Max was alright. They're best friends, at least he hoped they still are. After everything that's happened, he wouldn't blame everyone for being mad at him. If only everyone knew what he did, releasing Adam and letting those deaths happen. "You look a little pale, have you eaten enough," asked Sark as his friend started to mother him. This made him roll his eyes, and let his friend inside the building. Aaron hugged Sark, before they shared pleasantries. It's been far too long, for this reunion. Max wanted to be silent, though nobody was having any of it. They both missed Max so much, it was clear from their behavior. 

"Tell me about the big city, it must me awesome catching bad guys."

This made Max shrug, stating that it was sometimes boring. It mostly consisted of patrols, and trying to get information. There was one huge sting he was involved in, the details were told, for the fun of it. Sark listened and smiled like a child. His other friend, left to make everyone something to eat. Everything felt normal, like none of his friends had died. Max would almost be tempted to live back in the small town, almost. It still had too many secrets and bad memories. This place seemed cursed or just attracted bad people. He wouldn't deny, that he felt like maybe he deserved it. His background wasn't great, with the death of his parents. The only real love interest was a psychopath. It was all laughable, like someone hated him up there. 

"I really hope you catch the son of a bitch. Renee is such a sweet girl, she has to be okay."

"She has to be fine, I feel like she might be alive."

A hand was clasped on his shoulder, Sark was trying to comfort him. They both shard some silence, though his friend thought Max still loved Renee. "If you feel like she's alive, I believe you. It's like you're both were meant to be together," said Sark as he smiled at him. Max felt ashamed at that moment, he knew it wasn't true. There might be someone else out there, though Renee wasn't the girl for him. He just wanted to move forward, it meant tackling this head on first. Aaron came back with some sandwiches, both of them thanked him. They changed the subject, there was a football game on later. Max still thought about the murders, and couldn't get it off his mind. 

The place felt cozy, while he stayed the night. Sark had left to his family, after the game had ended. This was a nice distraction, but he couldn't ignore everything. There was still a murder case, and he would somehow get to the bottom of it. Aaron let him stay in the guest room, as he made himself comfortable. When he woke up, he left a note in the kitchen. Max drove to a diner, then had himself some breakfast. The police department was open in the early hours. He took his time, but he really did want to find the facts. The secretary smiled at him, once he entered the place. It was like the place had never changed. Krism ran into him as well, once he went into the place. 

"Hi Max, are you here to see Minx?"

There was a pleasant smile, though he's not here for pleasantries. They both talked a little, just to be kind. Max really did want to look over the files, and see what they had so far. "Just be careful Max, I worry about you. I know how much it's effected you," warned Krism but this made him scowl, then tried to fake a smile, "I'm fine, I just want to get the killer and get it over with." This wasn't a lie, though some reason he felt like he was lying to himself. He didn't want to just find the killer, Max wanted the facts. There was so much more to the case, he felt like there had to be. Aaron would normally be in the file room, but he wanted to be there alone. Max left early for that reason. 

Everyone was a suspect, even his friends, he couldn't make the same mistakes. Someone was already down there, a table had case files piled on it. Hutch looked up, then Max silently cursed to himself. He didn't want any confrontation, this might not end well. The last time they had run into each other, Hutch wanted to beat his face in. Ohm was the chief of police, with Hutch being his right hand man. It could be a good thing to be wary of Hutch, if the guy had any involvement. They were all suspects, though Hutch didn't seem the type to be involved. Max walked in and tried to be friendly, there's no reason to fight and argue. Hutch pulled out a chair, signaling for him to sit down. He wasn't sure if it was safe to be alone with Hutch, anything bad could happen. 

"We need to talk."

**Author's Note:**

> [ Follow me on Tumblr](https://melonbread96.tumblr.com)


End file.
